Our Story
by BlackLynx17
Summary: She was Zanarkand's favorite songstress, he was Zanarkand's superstar blitzball player. They were lovers 1000 years ago, but met a tragic end. How did they end up as lovers exactly though? If both of them were so famous, they must have met that way right? Or maybe she was simply walking home and he just so happened to run into her and she just so happened to kick him where it hurts
1. Chapter 1

"_Beautiful Lenne, simply beautiful. You're a fast learner, just like your old man."_

_Lenne giggled, her bright brown eyes shining as her father praised her dancing. She finished it up and twirled her staff around, bringing it to her center before she bowed her head. Her father clapped at her performance and smiled, rubbing his hand on top of her head._

"_Thanks Daddy, did I get it right this time?" Lenne asked, nine years old._

"_Yes, much better than last time. This dance-"_

"_Brock! What are you doing?! How many times have I told you not to teach Lenne these things?!"_

"_Letty, calm down."_

"_No Brock! I do not want our daughter growing up to be a summoner! She's going to be a famous singer, just like me! Lenne, don't you want that? Don't you want to be famous and help people with the gift of your voice?"_

"_Let's not start this again Letty, if you want to talk helping people then why not let Lenne be a summoner?"_

"_You just said you didn't want to start this again! But since you brought the subject up I don't want my daughter being a summoner because I don't want her fighting in this stupid war!"_

"_How is being a singer better than being a summoner? How is that helping people more?!"_

"_It's lifting the spirits of the people! My voice makes them forget about the war and their losses and lets them focus on the beauty in life!"_

"_Summoners do the exact same thing! We help people and save them!"_

"_We don't have to risk our lives though!"_

_Lenne started crying out loudly, like she always would whenever her parents would start fighting like this. Summoner, singer, Lenne didn't know; all she knew was that she wanted to help people like her mother and father did._

"_Lenne, Lenne we're sorry dear," her father soothed._

"_Look what you started."_

"_Letty, please let's not start."_

"_Lenne, you want to be a star right? You want to be just like Mommy and help people with your beautiful voice, right?" Letty asked kneeling down to Lenne's height._

_She sniffed and shrugged, hugging her Daddy tightly as he rubbed her head. Letty took a deep breath and stood up, swooshing her hair behind her shoulder._

"_At least one good thing comes from teaching her those stupid summoning dances; she'll have more coordination and better timing now." Her mother mumbled under her breath before leaving the room._

_Brock sighed and picked up his daughter and his staff, hanging the staff on the wall before he took his daughter outside for a walk. Lenne wiped her tears away and started sniffing, blinking at the beautiful sunset that was setting over Besaid Island._

"_Why do you and Mommy always fight about singing and summoning Daddy?" Lenne asked watching the sun._

"_It's because your Mother and I have different views on how to help people, that doesn't mean we don't love each other or you Lenne."_

"_Do I really have to be a singer or a summoner?" She asked gently, looking up at her father._

"_Lenne you can be anything you want to be, not only a singer and summoner. Don't let your mother and I decide your future for you; be who you want to be."_

_Lenne pouted lightly as she looked down, "I like singing and dancing."_

"_That's good."_

"_But I also like learning the dances you teach me Daddy! Can't I be both?"_

_Brock blinked before smiling, "you could, but being a singer and summoner is hard work. Summoners have to go on journeys called Pilgrimages where they meet Aeons while singers have to have concerts and meet all their adoring fans like Mommy does. Are you sure you're going to have time for both?" _

_Lenne frowned, "true... could I do one then the other then?"_

"_Like I told you before Lenne, you can do whatever you want to do and be whoever you want to be. A little advice if you plan on doing that though, become a famous songstress first. Your mother would throw a fit if you didn't pick her career first."_

"_Okay then Daddy, I'll become a songstress and then I'll go on my Pilgrimage just like you did... when did you go on your Pilgrimage Daddy?"_

"_When I was 18 honey."_

"_18 then! Will you go with me Daddy?"_

"_Of course dear, of course. From now on we're going to have our lessons in private though, let's keep them from your mother. Promise?" Brock asked holding out his pinkie._

_Lenne smiled brightly and nodded, "promise."_

"Promise," Lenne, 17 years old, said to herself as she touched the beads in her earring.

"Lenne! Lenne you're about to go on stage in five minutes! Are you ready?"

Lenne woke up from her daydream and looked at herself in the mirror, nodding lightly. She turned around to face her mother standing in the doorway, her smile bright and proud as she stared down at her daughter.

"I am," Lenne told her getting up.

"Good, now go out and give it your all Lenne! 110% you hear?!" Letty cheered.

Lenne smiled as she walked over and hugged her mother tightly, "I love you Mom."

"I love you too baby, your father would be so proud if he could see you right now."

"I know he would," Lenne whispered before she parted.

Her mother kissed both her cheeks before fixing her hair a bit; Lenne smiled and winked before she walked out and towards the stage. On her way she could hear the fans cheering and calling her name from all the way back here. She had done it, she had became a songstress just like she told her father she would. She was a good one who everyone in Zanarkand loved, even becoming more popular than her mother now. Lenne had achieved her first dream.

It was one week before her 18th birthday.

* * *

"AND THERE GOES THE BUZZER! ZANARKAND ABES WIN! ZANARKAND ABES WIN!"

When that last goal went in securing their victory, everything went silent like it always did whenever they won. Shuyin couldn't hear the fans cheering or the announcers announcing their victor or his teammates yelling his name and ruffling him around. No, everything went silent when Shuyin won the game and he would just lay there in the water peacefully, letting this feeling overwhelm him. It never lasted long before everything came rushing back, a minute, five minutes, this one lasted ten as Shuyin woke up back at the locker room.

"There you go again Shuyin, showing off your mad skills!"

Shuyin laughed as he messed with his teammate, pulling off the soaking wet and sweaty jersey off of him.

"And again, like always, Shuyin's not going to go out celebrating with us. Tell us the truth Shuyin, do you just not like us or is it just one person in particular?... Is it Tsubasa?" One teammate whispered.

"HEY!" Tsubasa yelled leading all the teammates into laughing again.

"Guys, really, it's not any of you or anything like that at all. I'm just not into the party scenes, I'm not into having one-night stands with girls or drinking until I vomit or anything like that. I don't like noise, I like peace and quiet." Shuyin explained himself, like he always did.

Like always though his teammates didn't understand and ridiculed him for it.

"Then you shouldn't have became a blitzball superstar idiot!"

Shuyin faded away again into the back of his mind and woke up when he exited the stadium, covered up in a huge sweater with a Zanarkand Abes hat on as he blended in with the crowds. Once he was finally walking down the streets away from the crowds and attention he finally felt at ease. His friends were right, if he didn't like the loud noises then why was he a superstar?

It wasn't that he didn't like the noises or the fans or the cheers or the parties, it's just that Shuyin preferred peace and silence more than all of that. It didn't mean he couldn't deal with the noise and make some either; having a peaceful life is pretty much impossible living in a place like Zanarkand, the city that never sleeps.

Prime example number one, women screaming at men right in the middle of the street no matter what time of day. Shuyin watched and sighed as three thugs tried to, in what they thought was, ask a woman out who walked right in front of them... or at least that's who Shuyin thought it was, a woman. He couldn't really tell because of the cloak and hood she was wearing.

"Hey I said leave me alone! I'm not interested!" She screamed ripping her arm out of one of the thug's grasps.

She started crossing the street, having no idea that a machina was heading straight towards her. What a machina was doing driving so close to the corner, Shuyin had no idea, but before he could think more about that his feet started moving on his own as he ran towards the woman. Without a second thought he leaped at her and pushed her out of the street, the two of them landing on the sidewalk with a thump. The driver of the machine screamed a sorry out the window as it dove passed, the woman seemed to not hear it though because when she looked up at Shuyin there was fire in her eyes.

"AAAHHHH PERVERT!" She screamed kicking Shuyin where it hurt.

Shuyin gasped and groaned, kneeling and falling over on the sidewalk. The woman stood up and huffed, crossing her arms over her chest as she glared down at one of the thugs who tried to pick her up... wait a second, he wasn't dressed like one of them...

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?! I JUST SAVED YOU'RE LIFE FROM THAT MACHINA ABOUT TO MAKE YOU ROAD KILL!" Shuyin yelled at her.

The woman blinked and leaned down, paling at the face.

"How was I supposed to know that? You just suddenly jumped me, I thought you were one of those thugs. I'm sorry, here." The woman whispered.

She casted a Cure on the man which helped, his pain subsiding. He got up slowly to his feet and dusted himself off, the hat on his head slipping off as he stood. The woman blinked once and tilted her hooded head, her eyes narrowing. As Shuyin dusted himself off he looked at the hooded figure and found out she was definitely was a woman. Her hair was peeking out of her head slightly, a dark brunette color with what looked like beads tangled in it.

"You look... familiar," the woman whispered gently.

"I take it you don't watch bliztball," Shuyin snorted lightly.

This was a first. She must have been a tourist from a low unpopulated island or something because no one who lived in Zanarkand didn't watch blitzball and no one in Zanarkand didn't know who he was. The woman blinked and placed her fist over her open hand as she hummed.

"Oh, Tsubasa."

"Shuyin! I'm Shuyin, player 38!"

"Shuyin, that's right. Um, well... thanks for saving my life... bye." The woman said turning to leave.

Something about this left a sour taste in Shuyin's mouth, and although he didn't know why, he reached out and grabbed her shoulder.

"Hey! Wait a second!" Shuyin said.

When he grabbed her she kept walking, Shuyin pulling at her cloak and ultimately pulling her hood off. It fell off revealing more beautifully long brunette hair, those beads he saw earlier actually earrings. Brown eyes clashed with blue and Shuyin pulled his hand back like he had just been electrified.

"You're- you're- you're-"

Lenne smiled lightly, "if you pretend you don't know me then we'll be even," she giggled.

"Karen!"

"Lenne!" Lenne yelled.

Shuyin grinned and chuckled a little bit, "I knew that, Lenne, yeah. You're that singer everyone in Zanarkand is going crazy about. You're the reason why it never calms down at night, though I can't see the reason why," he went on.

Lenne blinked lightly, "excuse me? What did you just say?"

"Oh, did I not say it clear enough? I'm saying I can't understand why people like you're music." Shuyin stated clearer this time.

Lenne's cheeks puffed out and turned a bright red color, "how dare you! I am a great singer!"

"I give you that, but your music sucks. I mean, come on? Your lyrics? Not that great, please don't tell me you write them yourself because that would be just sad. If so I suggest you find a real writer, like your mother for instants. She has something not a single one of your songs have had yet." Shuyin began to lecture.

"Thanks for your advice, STUPID JERK!" Lenne screamed at him before putting her hood back on and walking down the streets again.

Shuyin grinned and started laughing out loud to himself. Who knew that Zanarkand's favorite songstress had such a temper and loud mouth; usually Shuyin stayed away from loud women, but this one... he didn't seem to mind as much. He looked around once before walking after her, staying ten steps away, but still close enough to hear her mumble over and over again.

"Stupid jerk, stupid jerk, stupid jerk."

Shuyin grinned to himself and put his hands in his pockets, following right after her. Lenne heard footsteps constantly behind her even though no one was walking passed her and peeked behind her shoulder, glaring when she saw the stupid jerk following after her.

"Why are you following me stupid jerk?! Haven't you insulted me enough?" Lenne demanded.

"Whoa, calm down. No need to bite my head off."

"I am calm!" Lenne yelled.

Shuyin chuckled while Lenne blushed of embarrassment, huffing as she looked the other way and crossed her arms over her chest again.

"Look I'm just trying to make sure that Zanarkand's favorite songstress gets home safely, alright? I don't want a repeat of what happened earlier to happen."

Lenne felt an emotion. She turned back to look at Shuyin to see if he was serious and telling the truth; his face looked honest enough. There was nothing he could gain from being around her or sending her home; there weren't any photographers and he was already famous without her. Without a second thought Lenne turned around and continued her walk back home.

Shuyin followed right after her without a word. The two of them didn't say anything as she walked back to her hotel, one that Shuyin himself has stayed at many times before with his team. Lenne stopped at the door, grabbing the handle and opening it up. Shuyin stood there and was planning on waiting until she was inside safely before heading home.

"You... thanks," Lenne mumbled peeking behind her shoulder.

"No need to thank me, like I said I couldn't let Zanarkand's favorite songstress get kidnapped or anything like that," Shuyin grinned.

"Zanarkand's, but not yours."

"Nope."

Lenne frowned and pouted, completely turning around now.

"Why? What am I missing? What do I not have in my music?"

Shuyin hummed and blinked, tapping his chin lightly. He thought it over and Lenne started getting irritated the longer it took him to come up with it, glaring at the man.

"Just forget it! Stupid jerk!" She huffed turning around to go in.

"Real emotion," is all she heard him say before the door closed.

Shuyin watched her walk in then turned on his heels, heading back to his apartment. Perhaps he was too harsh on the singer? She did kick him in his goods though so maybe he wasn't harsh enough? Whatever though. The chances of him meeting her again were slim to none, even though they were both famous and lived in the same city. Hopefully she would take his advice seriously about the real emotion in her songs; if so then Shuyin wouldn't mind catching a show or two in the future.

"Lenne? Where have you been? The sunset ended an hour ago." Letty asked when her daughter walked in their hotel room.

"I ended up taking the long route... Mom, do I have real emotion in my songs?" Lenne asked, the blitzball player's words getting to her.

"Real emotion? Why of course you do dear, that's what all songs are made of. Emotions, thoughts, feelings that we express to the audience."

"Oh, okay. I'm going to take a shower then, excuse me," Lenne whispered walking into the other room.

She was mad and irritated, but it wasn't really at Shuyin. It was because she believed in his words, somewhere in her heart she knew what he had said was true. Her music, her lyrics... Lenne didn't think they had any real emotion in there either. It wasn't her fault though, she has yet to experience all the emotions in the world.

There were still a lot that she did not know about.


	2. Chapter 2

This was the sixth television that Shuyin's passed by today that was playing Lenne and he just stood there, watching her, reenforcing his point on how he didn't feel anything as he watched her sing. Even though that was the truth, he couldn't deny how beautiful she was. Long, straight, brunette hair dangling all the way to her back, big and bright brown eyes that this television wasn't able to capture. In the performance he was watching he saw those bead earrings again and wondered if she always wore them? The violet lipstick was new in this video; Shuyin didn't remember her wearing that last time.

In every concert she wore the same songstress dress, a blue top with white frills and a laced black miniskirt with brown knee-high boots and blue forearm adornments. It's like she didn't have any other outfit despite being rich and famous. Who was Shuyin to talk though? He wore the uniform to every one of his blitzball games and during practice and he had at least eight pairs of his favorite outfit.

…

…

What was he doing again? Every time Shuyin saw her on television or on a poster he would forget his train of thought and just stand and stare at her. It was her beauty; that's why people loved her so much. The first time Shuyin saw her in concert he wanted nothing more than to leave after the first song. The noises and lights bothered him, her lyrics were empty although her voice was pleasant to listen to. He remembered just watching her moving around and dancing, blocking out the sound. He never saw another one of her concerts after that and he thought he never would... until today. Why did he keep stopping?

"Where was I going again?" Shuyin asked himself as he scratched the back of his hat.

Beach! That's right, the beach! To practice his swimming! Although the next game wasn't for another week, Shuyin had to stay in practice. They had their own watersphere and everything to practice in at their stadium; the chances were that his whole team was probably there right now and Shuyin didn't want to listen to them talk about their parties and scores from last night. So the beach was the perfect place for him; no one really went since the war with Bevelle happened. Too scared about a random raid attack happening most likely.

It didn't bother Shuyin as much; when it was his time it was his time. Until then he was just going to do what he did. He had no input on this war, he couldn't care more or less about it; Zanarkand, Bevelle, he didn't care who won. So he might have been voting for Zanarkand just because he lived here, but what he really wanted was for this war to stop just like everyone else did.

The beach had a few children who probably ditched school and came here without their parents knowing. Shuyin took a deep breath and started his stretches. After getting warmed off he threw off his shirt and shoes, taking off his accessories as well before getting into the water. He loved how the water made everything silent once going underneath it. Everything was calm, quiet, just like the waves. He wasn't training like he should have been, instead he was letting the waves move him and cast him aside.

He think he took a nap in the water, which wasn't uncommon to him, because when he woke up he didn't spot the kids at the beach anymore. He didn't recognize the buildings in the distance and saw rocks and ridges all over the coast which weren't there before; the waters must have drifted him away.

"I got to stop doing that," Shuyin told himself as he started swimming to land.

There was actually someone there, dancing. Shuyin slowed down his pace as he watched this mysterious person move near the waves, kicking up water as she moved her staff. Staff? It was a staff. A summoner? In Zanarkand? The closer Shuyin got the more he was able to make out. A female, beautiful long hair, a simple black and white kimono.

He was taken for a surprise when he got close enough and made out the face.

"So you're not only Zanarkand's favorite songstress, but a summoner as well?" He asked.

Lenne froze in her performance and turned around, seeing the last person she ever expected to see in these beaches coming out of the water.

"Although it is kind of making sense now, you did cast some magic on me last night. Fancy meeting you here." Shuyin grinned.

Lenne took in his wet hair covering his eyes, his chest bare and showing everything as drops of water slid down it. She felt an emotion again. Her heart felt strange as she stared, no, gawked could be the word, her cheeks flaring up.

"Hello stupid jerk," she mumbled tearing her eyes away.

She could still see him though; the dirty sand blonde hair, the wide blue eyes, how his pants were sagging because of the water revealing a perfectly chiseled out V with his hips from his pants line.

"Hello to you too Ms. No Real Emotion." Shuyin insulted right back.

Lenne turned to glare, she sighed out gently though and dug her staff into the sands.

"I have a towel you can use if you want," she said lightly.

"Oh? No yelling or screaming today? Was that just a one night thing?" Shuyin teased with wide eyes.

Lenne frowned and bowed her head, "I'm sorry about that; I was worked up from being harassed last night and didn't meant to take it out on you."

Shuyin's eyes stayed wide as he blinked them, "er-um... I thought I finally met the real Lenne last night, but this is new. What's happening? Are you giving another performance?"

Lenne looked up and glared; Shuyin grinned seeing such a thing. She bent down and threw her towel at him, Shuyin allowing it to hit his face so she could feel somewhat satisfied. While he wiped his hair and chest off, Lenne settled herself on the sand and didn't care about her kimono getting dirty. She stared out into the ocean as Shuyin walked over and sat next to her, the staff settling between them.

"I was being serious, the summoner thing is new. What's that about?"

Lenne was quiet. So she didn't want to talk? That worked just fine for Shuyin. He didn't even know why he was talking to her in the first place actually. He wrapped the towel around his neck and leaned back, letting his arms support him as he stared of into the distant with her.

"My father was a summoner." She mumbled softly.

Shuyin didn't say anything, he nodded like he was listening though.

"He taught me a few things, my mother wanted me to be a songstress though. Every now and then I come out here to practice my moves away from her..."

"It was nice, real pretty. It was like the water was dancing around you." Shuyin told her.

Lenne smiled lightly as she looked over, "is that actually a compliment I'm getting from Mr. No Emotion guy?"

"Hey, that's my nickname," Shuyin said, his cheeks turning a small red as he stared at her.

Really beautiful. Really, really, beautiful.

"Do you know you're really beautiful?" He asked her.

It was Lenne's turn to blush now, she kept his gaze though, "thank you."

"Do you think that's why so many people love you?"

She glared now, her blush fading as she pushed him over. Shuyin yelped as he fell into the sand, ready to tell her another insult or call her another name until he saw her face. Lenne pulled her knees to her chest and placed her chin on top of them, frowning.

"It might be. I couldn't sleep at all last night because of what you said." She whispered.

Shuyin blinked, finally feeling bad about something, "don't tell me you actually took it to heart? Aren't you famous? Hundreds of people should tell you bad things a day, I never listen when someone tells me I suck at blitzball."

"Because it isn't the truth, what you told me was though... I don't know why my lyrics don't have emotion. I write what I can and people love it but... why am I telling you all of this? I hardly know you," Lenne frowned deeper before getting up.

She didn't bother dusting the sand off her as she grabbed her staff and started walking off. Shuyin watched her backside as she left before kicking up sand to go after her.

"Wait a second! Your towel!" He called out.

"Keep it, I don't mind."

"Wait, Lenne!" He called out grabbing her hand.

Lenne turned back and blue clashed with brown. Shuyin felt his hand electrify, he didn't let go of her hand though, no, he held it even tighter.

"I-... do you want to hang out?" He asked lamely.

Lenne blinked at him softly, "I don't know what you're trying to achieve, but if you think I'm an easy lay or into things like that you're wrong."

"I don't think that, not at all." Shuyin confessed honestly.

"Then what do you want from me? You said it yourself, I'm beautiful but can't sing and you can't stand me. Why else would you talk to me if you didn't want something from me?" She asked.

"Hey, I never said I can't stand you. I'm not like the other blitzball stars if that's what you're comparing me too, I don't do those kind of things. I believe in love and romance and the whole sha-bang. The reason I'm stopping you and asking you out is because... I guess I just want to hang out with you."

Lenne lowered her staff and looked at their joint hands, "could you?"

"Oh, sorry," Shuyin mumbled dropping her hand.

She took a silent breath, "I have singing practice right now, I'm supposed to be at singing practice right now," she mumbled the second part.

"I don't mind sitting through that," he answered.

"You don't like my music though," Lenne said staring at him.

"But I do like your voice, it's beautiful just like your face."

He couldn't believe he just said that. Lenne smiled lightly before turning around, continuing her walk along the beach. Like always without answer or question, Shuyin followed after her completely forgetting about his clothes on the beach; it wasn't like it was his favorite outfit or anything.

Lenne's singing instructor rose an eyebrow at Shuyin, but didn't say anything as she got started on her job. Shuyin sat in a chair at the corner of the room, his eyes slowly drifting close as her voice lulled her to sleep.

Lenne had never met a man such as him as she watched him sleep when her practice was over. It was weird, but she felt emotions he spoke of whenever he was around. It was too bad that she couldn't know him for very long, maybe once she came back from her Pilgrimage though and they could catch up again... maybe.

* * *

"We would be considered friends, right?" Shuyin asked the next day as they went out to lunch.

Lenne hummed lightly as she took her eyes off of the menu, "why do you ask?"

"I just want to know before I offer to pay for the meal."

He laughed while she nudged her shoulder against his.

"Get us a whole pizza, extra cheese, extra veggies, and extra pineapples please," Shuyin ordered placing money on the counter.

"Order up!" The cashier yelled out.

"The whole thing? Who's going to eat all of that?" Lenne asked him gently.

"I burn off a lot of calories, fast metabolism. I'm sorry, did you want something?" Shuyin teased her.

Lenne frowned and turned her head away from him; Shuyin chuckling. He grabbed a hold of her shoulder and directed her one of the tables outside, readjusting the glasses and hat on her head that proudly said Zanarkand Abes that he had let her borrow when she met up with him without much of a disguise on.

"So what's this I hear about your final concert coming up soon?" Shuyin asked.

"Just that, it's about to be my 18th birthday and I made a promise to my father that I would start my Pilgrimage as a summoner the same age he did." Lenne explained.

Shuyin hummed, "and your mother is just okay with that?"

"There's nothing she can do about it, it's my choice."

"Are you excited? Scared? I hear Pilgrimages are long and tough, you travel from temple to temple right praying to Aeons?"

Lenne nodded, "you're very knowledgeable about summoners. Was someone in your family a summoner?"

"No, I pick up on things I hear though and things on the news. Wow, so your last concert in probably what, a year? Since we're friends now I might actually go." Shuyin laughed.

Lenne ignored his last comment and went to his previous questions, "I'm a little nervous, that's not what I'm worried about though. Usually a summoner has Guardians to accompany them on their journey, I don't have anyone like that though."

"Well I'm sure you can hirer people for that, either that or you'll meet some on the way." Shuyin told her.

"You're probably right, I have this problem with being alone though. After my father died in the war my mother was always busy working and supporting us and I just... I didn't like the feeling... why am I telling you this? Is this a trick you play? I'm finding myself telling you a lot of things about myself only knowing you for three days." Lenne asked.

"It's no trick. If it makes you feel any better I'm happy you're telling me things; you don't have to worry about being alone. You'll never be alone; aren't you a summoner? Don't you know our departed are always with us?" Shuyin asked with a kind smile.

Emotion. Shuyin heard his number being called out and went to go get the pizza, his hand dragging off of hers. Lenne couldn't help but feel something as she pulled out a pen from her bag and started writing words on a napkin. It wasn't much, but it was something. She placed it back into her bag before Shuyin came back with a square box, opening it up and releasing the steam of delicious scents all having something to do with cheese.

"You've eaten pizza before, right?" Shuyin asked looking up at her.

"Of course, not really good for a girl's figure though," Lenne mentioned grabbing a slice.

"Since you're about to retire you don't have to worry about that anymore, so dig in." Shuyin said.

She did just that, humming a small tune in her head to match her lyrics.


	3. Chapter 3

"Lenne, have you been sleeping well? You have bags under your eyes," Letty asked worried.

"I'm fine Mom, I've just been having... vivid dreams lately," Lenne told her rubbing her eyes.

"Bags are not good for your farewell conce-... Lenne, I really don't want-"

"Mom, we've talked about this before."

"You sound just like your father and if you go through with this you're going to die just like him also. Is that what you want?"

"Mom, please."

"You're all I have left Lenne! Did you ever think about that?! Did you ever stop and wonder what would be left of me if you suddenly died?" Letty screamed out at her.

Lenne turned her head away and ran out the room, ignoring her mother's cries behind her. Why couldn't she understand? It wasn't like she was trying to hurt her or anyone else, it was just finally time. She became a singer for her mother, it was time for her to start her journey as a summoner for her father.

Lenne exited her hotel and was immediately swarmed with fans and flashing lights as people tried to catch her attention. She rather face all these people than run back inside and see her mother give her the guilt trip and started running away down the streets, swiping a hat and glasses with the mind to pay the vendor back when she had money on her. Where was she going? There wasn't much she could go since she barely knew anyone here despite living for nine years. All her 'friends' weren't really friends, just celebrities and employees who helped her; if it came down to it Lenne probably couldn't count on them. Who could she count on then?

* * *

"Shuyin get your head in the game!"

"What the hell are you talking about?! My team is winning!" Shuyin yelled out at him.

"So? You're distracted and that isn't a good thing! It leaves someone the opening to do this!" Tsubasa yelled out swimming pass him.

Shuyin quickly cut him off though and grabbed the ball back, swimming over the goal to make the shot. He panted as he swam out of the water, landing on the ground and grabbing the towel his coach tossed for him.

"Dammit Shuyin, how in the world can you still beat us without even concentrating?" Tsubasa asked exiting after him.

"What can I say? Blitzball is in my blood," Shuyin shrugged with a smirk.

"Are you going to be one of those men who put their career first and only? Because that's really sad Shuyin, I can set you up with some girls if you'd like," Deco offered.

"Thanks, but no thanks. Not interested."

"No interested in parties, not interested in girls, what's wrong with you Shuyin? Are you holding out on us or something?" Jinn asked making himself known.

"Just quit it guys, enough with the-"

"Shuyin, sir, you have a visitor."

The conversation was interrupted as a security guard walked into the arena. His teammates all stared at him while the coach addressed the guard, not Shuyin.

"You know the rules Shuyin, no guest while practicing. I don't care how big of a star you are, it calls for distractions. And you, you should know your job to not let anyone in the arena during practice." Their coach lectured.

"But sir, I couldn't refuse this guest. She's, she's-"

"I'm sorry to be of a bother, I really need to speak with Shuyin though please." Lenne asked making herself present.

She walked up from behind the bodyguard and took off her glasses and hat, running a hand through her hair as she stared at them. Everyone's jaws dropped except for Shuyin's, his face was actually more worried than surprised as he started walking over.

"I need a break coach; Lenne, what are you doing here?" Shuyin asked.

Lenne had dreams about this man. She had hazy dreams of him being beside her, holding her, hugging her, grabbing her hand. She let one of those dreams come into a reality as she rested her head against his damp shoulder when he became close enough. Shuyin could hear the anger from teammates and thought this wouldn't be the right place for anything to do with her, so he grabbed her hand and took her into the locker rooms.

"That bastard! I knew he was holding back on us!" Tsubasa yelled out.

Shuyin closed the door while Lenne looked around, her nose turning up.

"It stinks in here," she told him.

"Yeah, sorry about that. What are you doing here though Lenne? I thought we couldn't meet today?"

"I got into a fight with my mother and I... I just didn't know who else to go to." Lenne whispered quietly.

Shuyin blinked before opening his arms out for her.

"If you don't mind the smell," he told her.

Lenne walked over and rested her head on his shoulder again, her clothes turning damp being against him. Shuyin wrapped an arm around her waist while the other stroked her hair softly. He doesn't know how long they stayed like this, he didn't mind though. There was nothing wrong with Lenne, Shuyin just wasn't sure if he liked her though. He must have if he was holding her like this, still though.

"You know when I was younger I used to dance in front of my father and every time I did the dance correctly he would rub my hair like you're doing right now," she said absentmindedly.

"Are you okay?"

"I feel better; I'm scared to be around my mother right though. I'm scared she's going to convince me to call off this Pilgrimage and I don't want that to happen, I want to be a summoner. I want to help people not only with my voice, but with my skills too." Lenne told him.

"Well I don't know about the voice, hopefully you'll be a better summoner than a songstress." Shuyin laughed, "ow," he groaned when Lenne jabbed him in the side.

"I'm sorry to have bothered you, I'll be on my way now," she said pulling back.

"Hold it, where are you going to go?" Shuyin asked.

Lenne shrugged, "wander around Zanarkand probably for a while, I have practice in the evening so I'll just waste time until then."

"And what about later? Are you going to return home? To your mother?" Shuyin asked.

Lenne once again shrugged, "I haven't gotten that far yet."

Shuyin nodded and walked over to his locker, opening it up. He started digging around for his wallet and his keys, when he finally found them walking back over to her.

"Here, you can stay at my place," Shuyin offered.

Lenne was hesitant to grab his keys; she barely knew anything about him. It hasn't been a week and yet she was coming to his job? Staying over his home? Everything was moving so fast, it didn't feel like it meant anything though. Lenne didn't feel much other than happiness that he was trying to help her so much.

"Here's my ID too, my address is on there," Shuyin said holding that out too.

Lenne stayed hesitant.

"Come on Lenne, please. Let me help you," he asked.

She took it after he said that and smiled gently at him, "thank you."

"No problem, make yourself at home and go ahead and dig through all my things; I don't care. Exit out the back though, I don't want the guys to be bothering you while you leave." Shuyin told her.

Lenne leaned over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder, stretching her head up. Her lips lightly pressed against his cheek; Shuyin felt her warm breath and soft lips which made a fire coarse through him.

"Why'd you do that?" He asked when she pulled away.

"Because I felt the emotion too," she smiled.

Shuyin accepted that answer and nodded, motioning for her to go. Lenne nodded back and started heading out. There were death glares all around Shuyin as he walked back into the stadium, he payed no mind as he thought about her. It wasn't until he was back in the water and spotted something purple in the water did he realize that she left a lipstick stain on his cheek.

* * *

Seeing the world through someone else eyes... everything was so different. Lenne stared and observed room by room, seeing how her friend lived. She wasn't able to stay long; she took a quick nap before going to practice and rehearsal. When she walked back into the home she spotted his shoes near the doorway and him standing in the kitchen with an apron on.

"Hope you like spicy soup," Shuyin grinned welcoming her back.

"Spicy soup?" Lenne repeated pulling off the coat she borrowed from him.

"It was regular chicken soup, while I was reaching for the soy sauce though to add some flavor I accidentally dropped the hot sauce in it; still tastes good though." Shuyin told her.

Lenne started giggling loudly as she sat herself down at the table, talking to Shuyin like she always did. He revealed more about his past while she did the same over a bowl of spicy chicken soup. She couldn't explain what this was, what this meant. He was special to her, she knew that much, so that meant she wanted him, right?

Lenne laid in his bed while Shuyin laid on the floor, insisting she take the bed, but wanting to sleep in the same room as her instead of the couch so he could talk to her. Lenne stared at the dark ceiling and reached her hand down over the bed. It took a minute before Shuyin noticed, but when he did he reached out and grabbed her hand.

"Could you become my Guardian Shuyin?" Lenne asked what she's been wanting to ask for... since today, since hours before after dinner.

Shuyin's eyes widened lightly and he squeezed her hand, "I can't Lenne."

"I know you can't, I just wanted you to know."

"You just wanted me to feel guilty."

Lenne smiled in the dark as she turned to her side, seeing him stare up at her. His blue eyes seemed to shine and sparkle in the dark.

"Pilgrimages last a while, right? The bliztball season is almost up, just five more games, so about three months. I wouldn't mind catching up with you then, I'm sure coach will let me off practice for next season if I make up for it." Shuyin started explaining.

"I wrote a new song," Lenne whispered, completely changing the subject.

Shuyin went along with it, "will this one actually have real emotion?"

"Yeah, I wrote it about you."

His heart started beating louder. It's been doing that for a while now being around her, this time it was really pumping though.

"Can I hear it?"

"It's not finished yet, it will be in time for my final concert though. If you don't mind, just come for the last five minutes. I'll be singing all my same songs, but my last one will be for you," she whispered.

"I kind of have to go now, don't I?" Shuyin asked, "what a great way of tricking me."

Lenne giggled as she closed her eyes, leaning back in his bed. "Good night Shuyin."

"Good night Lenne."

* * *

She wanted to kiss him. She had never experienced a kiss before, she knew she wanted it to be with him. She felt like her song could be completed if it was with him. So she hovered over his sleeping face for a while, having an inner debate with herself whether or not she should just go for it. After a while Shuyin woke up and opened one of his eyes, seeing her holding her hair back as she leaned down.

"What can I do for you?" He asked.

What can I do for you? What can I do for you? Lenne didn't answer as she finally went through with it, pressing her lips against his. Shuyin's eyes widened from the surprise; he didn't move much or at all really. Lenne leaned back up and let her hair fall down to his face, a haze running over her eyes as her cheeks turned red.

She was so beautiful in his eyes.

"I'm going to miss you, Shuyin." She told him.

Shuyin nodded as he leaned up, cupping her face as he leaned over to try that again. This time when their lips met he added more pressure, prying her lips open as he swept his tongue inside. Lenne squeaked, feeling the fires in her belly start to ignite. This is what real emotion was. This is what people experienced everyday, this is why her mother probably stayed with her father knowing he was a summoner she hated so much. Because of this real emotion.

"I'll come for you, sooner or later," Shuyin told her when they parted.

Lenne smiled lightly before she got out of bed, "it's a promise then."

"Where will you be? How many Aeons are there to collect? How many have you have now?" He asked questions, serious on coming for her.

"In three months, who knows. There are a number of Aeons, I'm probably going to collect the main ones though, and I only have the first one, Valfor. I used to live in Besaid Island and we used to play together all the time when I was younger."

"You only answered one of my questions with a good answer." Shuyin replied back.

"I'll write you letters then," Lenne smiled at him before leaving the room.

"And I'll be expecting them."

* * *

It was that time again. The roar of the crowds and screaming fans, the loud thumping music in the background, the crazy lights shining everywhere. She only told him to come at the last five minutes, he's been here the full performance though. She was smiling brightly right now as she waved and cheered at fans, blowing out kisses.

He's felt those lips before, the first one who has ever felt them. A smirked appeared on his face as he relaxed in his seat, zoning out the noise.

Suddenly... there wasn't any noise anymore; the cheers died out, the music stopped, and the lights dimmed. Lenne stood on stage will a bright smile and started making a speech about her Pilgrimage; she spoke of her last song written for a special someone and Shuyin found himself smiling now.

"He told me I didn't have enough, real emotion to my music, so this song that I have named Real Emotion is going out to that guy. Tsubasa 38!" She joked at the end.

Shuyin laughed before she started singing.

_What can I do for you? _

_What can I do for you?  
What can I do for you?  
What can I do for you?  
I can hear you  
What can I do for you?  
What can I do for you?  
What can I do for you? _

_Far beyond the hazy borders of my heart  
I could see a place  
That's something like this  
Every now and then I don't know what to do  
Still I know that I  
Can never go back _

_But the things I've seen  
In those hazy dreams  
Can't compare to what I'm seeing now  
Everything's so different  
That it brings me to my knees _

_And though, I know, the world of Real Emotion  
Has surrounded me  
I won't give into it  
Now I know, that forward  
It is the only way my heart can go  
I hear your voice calling out to me:  
"You'll never be alone" _

_What can I do for you?  
What can I do for you?  
What can I do for you?  
What can I do for you? _

_I can hear you _

_And if, I find, the real world of emotion  
Has surrounded me  
And I can't go on  
You are there  
The moment that I close my eyes to comfort me  
We are connected for all of time  
I'll never be alone _

_And though, I know, the world of Real Emotion  
Has surrounded me  
I won't give into it  
Now I know, that forward is the only  
way my heart can go  
I hear your voice calling out to me:  
"You'll never be alone" _

_What can I do for you?  
What can I do for you?  
What can I do for you?  
What can I do for you? _

_I can hear you_


	4. Chapter 4

"I don't want this walk to end," Lenne frowned gently.

Shuyin squeezed her hand and nodded, "me either."

Today was the day she'd finally fulfill her promise to her father, today was the day she'd finally live out her second dream, today was the day she turned eighteen. Today was her birthday. There were no celebrations though or parties, a single cupcake with a candle on it was given to her for breakfast from Shuyin, but there was nothing that really could be celebrated since she was leaving today. Their last walk through Zanarkand was bittersweet; neither one of them wanted to let go of the other. The town's edge came closer and closer though and soon... soon they'd have to let go.

"Oh my."

Lenne turned her head over to the deep voice and saw an old man sitting on the ground near an alleyway, garbage and stray pets inches behind him. It looked like he was resting, this was no place for such an old man to rest though. Lenne stopped walking and Shuyin got halted back; he looked at her.

"What's the problem?" He asked.

"I think that old man is hurt, hello! Excuse me sir, but are you alright? Do you require assistance?" Lenne asked walking over, Shuyin following after.

He spotted the old man look up and frowned, understanding why she would want to help. He looked so pale and sickly, how long had he been just sitting there?

"Oh no, please don't mind me. I'm just resting these old bones of mine," the old man said waving a hand at them.

"Are you sure? We could bring you to a better place, maybe a cafe or a hotel for you to rest at. It might actually be more comfortable." Lenne told him.

"It would be no problem at all sir to let us help you." Shuyin added, holding a hand out.

"Thank you kindly you two, but as you can tell I'm all right," the old man said getting up on his own, "I just needed a moment to catch my breath and- oh... what's this?" The man asked readjusting his glasses.

He observed Lenne and got a better picture of the staff she was carrying on her back, "a summoner. Wow, you don't see many of those inside Zanarkand. I thought you'd all be in the front lines of the war helping us out."

Front lines? War? What was this man talking about? Shuyin wondering, this being the first he's heard about all of this. Those thoughts didn't get very far as Lenne started talking.

"Oh I'm no summoner, I mean I am, but I haven't started my Pilgrimage yet, what I mean to say is that I'm started it right now. My father was a summoner and I told him I would be one too before he died, so I'm just fulfilling that promise." Lenne explained.

"I see such a bright future in you deary, what is your name?"

"Lenne."

"Lenne then, may I shake your hand?"

Lenne smiled and nodded her hand, reaching her hand out for him. The old man reached out just the same and grabbed hers, giving her a strong shake.

"My name is Maechan, thank you Lenne for your concern. I'll be praying for the safety of your journey." Maechan told her.

Lenne's smile got even brighter as she gave him a bow, "thank you sir."

"And you? What is your name?" Maechan asked turning to Shuyin as he released her hand.

Shuyin cleared his throat, "Shuyin."

"Shuyin, thanks for your concern as well. I'm going to be on my way now, may Spira be with you both." Maechan smiled softly before walking away.

"Such a kind old man," Lenne said watching him go.

"And a little weird, what was he talking about with summoners and war?" Shuyin asked her.

"I'm not sure myself, he did provide a great distraction though. Now that he's gone... this is almost it."

All Shuyin's attention went to Lenne as he wrapped his arms around her. It only took a matter of minutes before they were both at the gates of Zanarkand, saying their good byes. She looked on the verge of tears while he didn't look so hot himself. He didn't want them leaving with just a good bye though and frowns, so he decided to do what he always did 99% of the time when they were together; tease her.

"I liked your song, I actually felt something that time."

Lenne smiled gently, "hopefully it was some real emotions."

Shuyin chuckled and reached out to brush some of her hair behind her ear, his fingers trailing to touch her bead earring. She leaned into his hand when it cuffed her cheek, nuzzling against it.

"Are you all set?"

"Yeah, I am."

"Do you have everything packed? What happened with your Mother?"

"She didn't say good bye, she wished me luck though, and I believe I have everything I will be needing. I can buy more supplies on my journey as well." She told him.

Shuyin's face tightening as he looked down, "you know if I could-"

"It's alright Shuyin, I'm sorry for ever asking. Take care."

Shuyin leaned over and kissed her gently, nothing rush or forceful, nothing meaningful or filled with feeling. He just kissed her simply against the lips before pulling back.

"Happy birthday."

Lenne smiled and took a step back, then another.

"Good bye Shuyin, thanks... thanks for everything."

She started leaving, she started walking away from him and heading down the road on her journey alone. Shuyin watched her until she was nothing but a speck in the distance before walking back into the city. Zanarkand wasn't going to be the same without her.

He wasn't going to be the same without her.

* * *

And he wasn't the same without her. The very next blitzball game he had he didn't know what he was doing. He thought he was playing, but he was sluggish, he kept making mistakes, dropping the balls, he could hardly breath underwater and all the noises, the cheers, the voices got to him. He couldn't block them out, he couldn't stop his ears from ringing, he was utterly useless.

She's been gone for a week.

Shuyin gasped as he was shoved into, pushed out of the waterdome. He didn't even struggle to stay in and fell out, landing on the ground with a thump. His ears rung louder and this time he had a headache, he didn't care though. He simply stared up at the night sky, the thousands of stars up there, and wondered if she was looking up at the same sky. If he knew he was going to be this useless he would have went with her. If he knew she was going to have this much of an impact in his life he would have gone.

Shuyin didn't think she meant anything other than a friend. He had feelings, real emotions she would call them, but he truly believed that his blitzball career was more important. It really wasn't though. It was just like Tsubasa said, if he didn't like the parties or loud noises or cheers or anything like that, then why in the world was he a blitzball player? Traveling with Lenne would have been fun, quiet. He could finally be out in the peace and quiet open air, away from the city life he's talk so much trash about.

… Shuyin really felt like an idiot lying on the ground. Finally the paramedics came and started helping him, carryinghim over to the locker rooms and checked to see if anything was wrong. Once they decided he was fine they told him to take the rest of the game off and went to get his coach; before anyone else came back though he was gone.

Shuyin went home and took a shower; he packed everything he thought he would need and without another word or note he simply left his home.

No letters; he had no idea where she was. Where did summoners go on Pilgrimages? He didn't know all about the Aeons, so he needed to find one. She was from Besaid, she said she already had one Aeon and was going after the main ones. In order from Besaid, which was the next Aeon? How long would it take for him to finally find her? See her? What if he never saw her? What if he didn't catch up in time and simply met her back in Zanarkand in a year?

Shuyin didn't worry about these things; he simply started walking down the same path she walked, imagining how things would have been if he left with her that one day.


	5. Chapter 5

Everything was different without her father. Lenne wished... she wished she would have become a summoner first. If she did she could have been making this journey with him helping her every step of the way, teaching her what she needed to know. It wasn't like the worshipers and preachers weren't of much help, they were very kind and helpful to Lenne. Some of them were even fans of her and knew her father making her journey seem a much brighter place.

It took her days to return back to Besaid; she wanted to start from the beginning and make this journey just like her father had done when he turned 18. People still knew her from Besaid, old friends and neighbors. She stayed longer than expected catching up on old news, listening to stories about her parents and accepting the good lucks she received. The words that meant the most to her though was when her old friends would tell her,

"Your father would be so proud of you."

Even though Lenne knew this, pride just flooded all throughout her body and she couldn't help but cry. It was the boost she needed to really start this journey; now Lenne would have no regrets or doubts because her father really would be proud of her. He would.

The second temple he went to was Kilika Temple, so Lenne planned to make her way there as well. The day before she was going to arrive at Kilika Port, she happened to catch a bliztball game playing inside of the inn. She joined the other residents to watch it, staring at Shuyin with a smile on her face. It's been a while, she expected him to look different, but he looked exactly the same. He wasn't the same though; Lenne gasped when he fell out of the water dome and turned her head away from the sight.

He was just fine, the announcers on TV said, Lenne had enough though. This was not the way she wanted to see him again. She was welcomed to the Kilika Temple the next day and faced the trails on her own to much difficulty. Her father helped her last time; she needed to stop remembering other people. She was alone now. Maybe she would find another a traveler on her journey, a Guardian, a fellow summoner who she could maybe befriend and travel with... who was she kidding though. What she wanted was her father, who she wanted was her friend.

No one had seen her for days after she entered. None could enter the trail and check on her, some thought she was died while others believed she sacrificed herself to the fayth. She emerged early one morning and collapsed on the steps, lying there for hours before the temple finally opened.

Everything always seems so much easier when you're young. Was that it? Or maybe everything was easier with someone by your side. Whatever it was, Lenne wished she had somebody. She missed her mother. She didn't think she would ever hope to have her mother on this journey, but at least she would have had someone.

"Are you sure you don't want to rest for another day summoner Lenne? It took a great deal out of you to achieve Ifrit and we don't want anything happening to you on your Pilgrimage."

Lenne smiled at the kind people and shook her head, "thank you, but I'm believe I've rested long enough. I will be more prepared next time, I'm afraid I underestimated the temple this time around. Thank you for taking care of me." She bowed.

"Anything for summoners, may you continue your Pilgrimage and Spira be with you."

Lenne did the same symbol with her arms and bowed before exiting the temple. It was a clear day when she left, perfect to continue her journey. Her next city to hit was Luca then up to Mi'hen Highroad before she could get to Mushroom Rock to the Djose Temple. Everything look so much closer on the map. What she wouldn't do for a chocobo right now as she stared at the road laid out across from her. Maybe she could fine one in Luca? Or find a wagon and a ride that would be heading towards Mushroom Rock. She's heard of the stories of rending chocobos at Mi'hen Highroad, she'd probably have to wait that long before she could finally rest her feet.

"And though, I know, the world of real emotion has surrounded me, I won't give into it," Lenne sang lightly.

Her voice kept her company, just like it did when she was younger. While her mother entertained thousands in other cities and her father helped calm people and give guidance, Lenne would be at home all alone, singing to herself to distract her loneliness.

"Now I know, that forward is the only way my heart can go. I hear your voice calling out to me, you'll never be alone."

He was right, she never would be alone. She had her mother and her father by her side, inside her heart, so Lenne shouldn't be so depressed. She actually had no reason to at all! She was making her journey! She was doing her Pilgrimage just like she promised her father! She was fulfilling the last promise she ever made to her father!

"Oh! It's settled then!" Lenne yelled out slapping her cheeks.

No more depression, no more sadness. She was going to be happy on this Pilgrimage! She was going to live it up and do everything her father did before her!

"Now let's try that again!" She cheered in the middle of the road, "Far beyond the hazy borders of my heart, I could see a place that's something like this! Every now and then I don't know what to do, still I know that I can never go back," she sang dancing in the middle of the road as she walked.

She sang and danced all her way to Luca, seeing the bright city up ahead of her. Her journey wasn't that bad and her song brought up her spirits... it reminded her of someone who she was trying to forget for the duration of this journey though. Thinking about him made her sad, and sadness was not allowed on this journey at all!

"What can I do for you? What can I do for you? What can I do for you? I can hear you," she sang lightly.

Four more bliztball games left... what if one of those were in Luca instead of Zanarkand? Lenne smiled gently to herself as she started humming. It could happen, and if it wasn't far away she wouldn't mind resting and studying up a little bit more until that game arrived. He would be surprised, hopefully happy. Lenne imagined Shuyin happy, smiling with wide eyes as she suddenly walked over to him. Would they kiss again?

Lenne paused, a blush appearing on her face as she pressed her fingers against her lips. Hopefully. The first thing she needed to do in Luca was find a place to stay at; maybe the guards at the entrance of the great city could help her with that. The road started getting more busy as people walked in and out of the city gates, it wasn't long before one recognized her.

"Oh my- Are you Lenne?!"

"It's Lenne! I can't believe it, it's Lenne though!"

"Lenne! I love you! I love your music!"

"I loved Real Emotion Lenne! Could I get an autograph?!"

"Excuse me, sorry, ow, please don't push," Lenne mumbled as people started surrounding her.

She should have known better than to not wear a disguise in such a big place like Luca; of course it wasn't a small town like Kilika. The crowd only got bigger and people started getting rougher now, touching her, poking her, tugging her hair.

"Ow, please stop. That hurts," she told them.

"CAN'T YOU HEAR THE SONGSTRESS?! SHE TOLD YOU GUYS THAT'S ENOUGH!"

A hand grabbed hers and started tugging her, making her run away. Lenne had her eyes close, but when she opened them she stared at the back of her savior. Shoulder-length, disheveled blonde hair was bouncing as they ran into Luca. She stared at the back of his head before moving to his yellow and pale dark-green jacket with a blue armlet and red-and-black elbow-long square sleeves. The left hand that held onto hers was wearing a black glove with a green cuff and red elbow-long sleeve, his right hand clenched in a fist as they ran just a plain black glove with no decorations. His black shorts swished together and his yellow boots kicked up dirt.

She's never seen him in such a bright and arrange outfit before; he almost looked like he could perform on stage with her with that outfit. Finally his head turn back, blue clashes with brown like it always used to. There was a bright grin as he breathed heavily and Lenne smiled back.

"Think we lost them yet?" He chuckled taking a look behind them.

"Shuyin! What are you doing here?" She asked.

Shuyin took a left turn into an alley and let them catch their breath, grinning as he took a breath.

"I realized you were more important than bliztball, sorry it took me so long to figure that out. I was just on my way to Kilika Port to ask around for you; I went to Mushroom Rock first and they had no word of you. I thought since you were from Besaid that you might start there and asked what the next Temple was after it, they said Kilika so I was heading there right now until I saw a group of people standing in front of the gates. Thank goodness I didn't zone out and actually listened to who they were cheering for or else we might have missed each other."

Lenne couldn't believe it; she threw herself at Shuyin and buried her face into his sweaty neck.

"I missed you Shuyin."

Shuyin smiled gently and hugged her back, "the same Lenne, the same."

It felt like a dream being with him again. She didn't have to make this journey alone anymore, she had him with her now and words couldn't begin to expression the emotions she was feeling right now. Did she deserve this? Was she too lucky? Too blessed to have him with her right now? She must have been, because she couldn't believe he was with her right now.

"I really missed you Shuyin," she started crying.

Shuyin's eyes widened a little as he felt his shirt dampen and felt his cheeks heat up. Lenne sniffed and pulled away, wiping the tears under her eyes.

"Sorry, I promised myself that I would be happy on this Pilgrimage. Ugh, I'm ruining up my make-up," she sniffed again.

"You still look beautiful," Shuyin mentioned.

Lenne looked up at him and smiled lightly making Shuyin blush a little brighter. He turned his head and scratched the back of it, hoping she wouldn't notice. Lenne did though and giggled lightly, running her hands down his arms until she reached his hands.

"I've never been to Luca before, how about we go do some sightseeing? Have you had a game here before?" Lenne asked tilting her head a little, her hair falling over her shoulder.

"What? Never been?! Then yes, yes there are tons of places you need to see while in Luca! I always come here for the championships of blitzball with my team and hold on... should we be doing this? Don't you have your Pilgrimage? Do we have time to be fooling around?"

"Since it's my Pilgrimage I say that I deserve a day of fooling around; I should be resting anyway, that last Aeon really took my breath away."

"What? Are you okay? What happened? Should you be resting now?" Shuyin asked worrying over her.

Lenne smiled gently, "I'm quite famished right now, maybe we could talk about it over some lunch? Do you know any good restaurants Mr. Famous Blitzball Player?"

"I do in fact and I have a feeling that you'll love this place, may I escort you Zanarkand's Favorite Songstress?"

Lenne pouted as she linked her arms with his as they walked out of the alley, "still not yours?"

"Sorry songstress, but one good song is not enough to make you my favorite."

Lenne pouted more making Shuyin chuckle and grin, leaning down to her face. He didn't kiss her, but he did pressed their noses together and chuckled.

"What can I do for you?" He sang to her.

Lenne started giggling, "I can hear you."


	6. Chapter 6

"So Guardian, the name implies what it does right? I'm just being your bodyguard basically?"

"A guardian is a warrior tasked with protecting a summoner during their pilgrimage across Spira, so yes you're basically my bodyguard. Do you think you can be up to the task?"

Shuyin snorted, "you're talking to a star bliztball player her Lenne, hand me a bliztball and I'll have those fiends running."

"Oh really now? Well it's a good thing I have you as my Guardian then."

Shuyin stared at her smiling face and walked over in the living room, taking the seat next to her on the couch. She blinked as he grabbed her hands and started rubbing his thumbs on them in circular motions.

"I'm more than just your Guardian; you mean more to me Lenne that a summoner or friend."

Lenne's eyes widened slightly before she giggled, "I can't believe you just admitted that out loud."

Shuyin's face fell lightly, "am I wrong?"

"No, no, I mean... it's embarrassing hearing it... said... out loud." Lenne ended her pauses with a blush.

Shuyin saved the chuckling for later as he leaned down and kissed her. Lenne pulled away a bit from surprise, this was their first kiss between them since she left on her journey. All today the most they did was hold hands, and when he pressed their noses together, so when he made the move it was a shock, but not an unpleasant one. She couldn't believe she forgot the feeling of his rough lips against her own, how soft his hair felt as she ran through her fingers through them, how hard it was to breathe as their lips connected.

"You're so cute," Shuyin chuckled when parted.

"I thought I was beautiful?" Lenne blushed, brushing her hair behind her ear.

"You're both."

Lenne smiled lightly, "can we do that again?"

"You don't need to ask you know."

"I don't know, I've never," Lenne gulped, "I've never really done this before."

Shuyin pulled away with a startled blink, "never? Not once? But you're famous! Zanarkand's favorite songstress!"

"Doesn't mean I fooled around with people I barely knew; my parents taught me better than that. I believe in love," she told him.

Shuyin smiled gently as he reached over and tilted her chin up to stare with her, "that's... beautiful. I've been with others Lenne, but I've never felt this way for any of them."

"Really? Mister Famous Blitzball Player?"

"Yeah, I never liked going out to parties and those kind of scenes, I've told you this. My chances of meeting women weren't many because of that and well... I'm happy with the way I met you."

"Really? Me calling you a pervert and kicking you was happy?" She asked tilting her head slightly.

"... not that part, or maybe, it was certainly a funny and interesting way we met," Shuyin chuckled.

Lenne giggled lightly, "believe it or not my mother slapped my father on their first date and on the second she pushed him right into the street while a chocobo cart was racing down."

"What? Really?"

"He survived, obviously, the cart barely missed him."

"How did your parents even end up together?"

Lenne smiled, "love at first sight I guess, or second, or at least my father explained it as love at first sight while my mother... she admired his strong will to keep them together."

"Well thank goodness that wasn't us, huh Lenne?"

"Yeah, I guess compared to them we got together lucky... so um, could I-we?" Lenne bit her bottom lip.

Shuyin chuckled as he closed his eyes, "certainly. Whenever you're ready."

Lenne placed her hands on his cheeks, cupping them as she slowly started leaning over before finally kissing him.

* * *

"Whoa, steady, steady, ah- whoa! Stop!" Lenne screamed as her chocobo took down running Mi'hen Highroad.

Shuyin chuckled and turned his chocobo around, kicking his sides as he sent it running right after her.

"Make it stop Shuyin! Make it stop!" Lenne cried out as her bird went crazy.

"Just hold on Lenne!" Shuyin laughed as he caught up with her.

He reached for the strap that she was holding onto for her dear life and pulled back on his own, making his chocobo turn back tugging her chocobo along with him. The two birds started circling around each other slowly as Shuyin held tightly on the leash; Lenne tried to get her head straight as her eyes kept spinning.

"Thank you Shuyin, sure I've never been on one, but I didn't expect for it to be that difficult." She said.

"You just panicked too much, your chocobo probably sensed you were scared." Shuyin smirked.

Lenne frowned, "no."

"Yup, he probably did, didn't your birdy?" Shuyin asked petting her chocobo's neck.

The chocobo purred and let out a call that made Lenne squeal and reach out for Shuyin. He didn't expect that, but it wasn't a bad expectation as he grinned down at her. Lenne looked up a little scared before she saw his deep blue eyes. She found herself mesmerized by them and leaned up, pressing their lips together as their chocobos finally stopped walking.

"What to try that again?" He asked.

"What? The kiss or the chocobo?" Lenne asked back.

Shuyin shrugged, "either or," he said letting go of the leash.

Lenne bit her bottom lip as she held onto it tightly, moving it so her chocobo would face down the right road again. Very gently she kicked his side and this time the bird walked slower than before at a steady pace. Shuyin caught up with her and started clapping his hands.

"Very good songstress, maybe next concert you can ride around the stage riding one." He teased.

"That isn't funny," Lenne pouted.

"It is a little, hahaha... just, wow. You never see this kind of things in Zanarkand, you know this is the kind of stuff I live for right? Look at this open air, these quiet times; no one yelling or screaming, no noises or distractions. Why didn't I leave Zanarkand sooner?" Shuyin asked himself as he enjoyed the scenery.

It was just open wide plains as far as the eye could see, beautiful greenery covering every inch of the road. You could see chocobos in the distance running free in packs, no people, no music, no nothing. Shuyin didn't have to block out the noises because there weren't any noises to block out. Lenne took in the view with him and sighed out.

"Yeah, it really is a change of scenery... do you think we're going to make it to Mushroom Rock before nightfall? Or should we just camp at the traveling agency that's coming up soon?" Lenne asked.

"Well it depends, are you going to speed up or stay like this?" Shuyin chuckled.

Lenne frowned, "... I was getting tired anyway."

"I'm sorry for this Lenne, you can hate me later," Shuyin said stopping his chocobo completely.

"Sorry for wha-AHHHHHHHH!" Lenne started screaming.

Shuyin kicked the butt of her chocobo and sent it running into the distance. It was going in a straight line, so that was good. If Lenne didn't touch the lease or learn how to stop the golden bird then they should be there in no time.

"Wait up Lenne!" Shuyin shouted with a crazy grin as he went charging after her.

* * *

"I hate you, I hate you, I hate you," Lenne still grumbled as she stomped away from him.

"Lenne watch your step, these rocks are slippery, and like I said early I'm sorry. Look though, we made it! And it's not even sunset yet, thanks to me we get to spend the night at the Djose Temple and not search for it tomorrow." Shuyin told her.

"I'm never going on a chocobo agai-woah!" Lenne gasped.

Shuyin reached over and grabbed her arm, holding her so she wouldn't fall down as she slipped on some rocks.

"I told you, be angry with me later, or not at all. I said I was sorry," Shuyin pouted.

Lenne's eyes wavered passed him, "that was a mean thing to do to me."

"I swear it'll never happen again," he smirked pulling her back up.

Lenne fell into his arms and stared into those unfair deep blue eyes. She felt her armor melting and leaned her head into his chest. Shuyin smiled as he pressed his lips on the top of her head. She was just about to forgive him when he suddenly pushed her to the side. Lenne screamed as she fell on the ground, turning back around to glare at her Guardian.

"Run Lenne! It's a fiend!" He yelled at her.

It was a vouivre, huge and scaly with fire breathing from its mouth as it roared at them. Lenne was paralyzed for a minute, this being her first encounter so closely with one. She always took the roads to get here filled with people and little friends and during her journey through Mi'hen Highroad sure there were some, but she was on the fastest chocobo alive and ran right passed them. This time was different, this time this fiend was several feet in front of her and looked to kill.

And what could her Guardian do to protect her? Now Shuyin knew how to fight people, humans, he didn't think the same applied to fiends though. He had no blitzball he teased Lenne to attack him with and only saw pebbles around him. What could he do? What could he use? How was he supposed to fight a fire breathing reptile?

The vouivre didn't give Shuyin a chance to think as he leaped on him. He would be the decoy, yes. He would draw the attention and take it off of Lenne so at least she could get away. That was his job as a Guardian; Shuyin was ready to give his life for her. The vouivre landed on top of him and pushed him down to the ground, its claws digging into his shoulders. Shuyin cried out as he held back its neck as it started snapping at him. He saw the fire about to come through his mouth and tried to push it off of him. The beast was too heavy, Shuyin was about to die. Right in the middle of the Pilgrimage, he had just met up with her again and now... he was going to leave her.

Shuyin didn't want to die. He wanted to stay alive, he wanted to be with her more, see her more. There were still tons of things he wanted to do with her, show her; he didn't want to die. At least, not like this. Shuyin yelled out as he shrugged for his dear life with no such luck. He wasn't strong enough; he couldn't protect himself and worse of all he couldn't protect her.

All of a sudden a staff came out of nowhere and smacked the hell out of the fiend. Shuyin felt the weight holding him down gone, but he couldn't move from the shock of nearly dying. There was a dull feeling running through his veins; his eyes moved when a shadow stood in front of him.

"Stay back Shuyin, I'll protect you."

Lenne. It was Lenne. Shuyin gasped as he came back, trying to get back up. The vouivre was growing fierce now; Lenne didn't seem to care as she started doing a dance. Her arms swayed and waved around along with her staff, magic summonings appearing around her. There was a blast from above the air and a bird like fiend came flying down, challenging the vouivre and ripping it to shreds.

"Shuyin! Shuyin are you okay?" Lenne asked rushing to his side.

She completely abandoned her staff and went down on her knees, casting a "Cura!" over him. Shuyin felt his feeling come back; the pain was gone but the shock still wasn't.

"Shuyin, Shuyin please talk to me," Lenne whimpered.

"Are you okay?" Shuyin finally responded looking over at her.

Lenne's eyes widened and she coughed a laugh, "am I okay? You were the one who was attacked! Oh my- I thought I lost you!" She cried gently hugging him tight.

She protected him. He was supposed to be her Guardian, and yet he was powerless to protect her. That didn't settle well in Shuyin's stomach as he attempted to comfort her.

"I wasn't able to help," he whispered.

"Shuyin, Shuyin it's okay. Valefor could you scout ahead for more fiends? Warn the Djose Temple we'll be there shortly; come on Shuyin. We're almost there." Lenne said helping him up.

Valefor let out a cry before taking off again. Shuyin was just fine though and stood up on his own. Other than the tears and rips in his clothes, he looked perfectly normal. Lenne on the other hand was panting, sweating lightly as she worried over him.

"Lenne, I-"

"Shuyin, let's not worry about it. Come on, we can't stay here," she told him.

Shuyin wrapped his arm around her waist as they continued their journey through Mushroom Rock. He was weak. He wasn't strong. He couldn't do anything. He didn't do anything.

"I'm sorry Lenne, I'm a failure as a Guardian." Shuyin whispered.

"Don't say that Shuyin-"

"It's the truth! What was I- I don't even have a weapon or anything? Did I honestly believe that we wouldn't run into any fights? That I could just punch my way out of things like normal?!" Shuyin shouted.

"Shuyin, please."

"I-I- what am I even doing here?"

"You're here to help me, Shuyin you're here because I need you."

"I can't protect you Lenne."

"You can and you already do Shuyin. You protected me from those fans, remember? And that crazy chocobo? You weren't able to do it this time, but you will. The point of a Pilgrimage is for summoners to get stronger, the longer we go on Shuyin the more you'll get stronger too as my Guardian. You'll be able to protect me Shuyin, I trust you."

Shuyin nodded his head. He was, he was going to protect her. He wasn't able to now, but he was going to help her and do it for her. He's lived a sheltered life in Zanarkand aside from the war, he wasn't nearly as tough as he should be. Shuyin didn't know what a Guardian really meant until Lenne stood in front of him and protected him. That was supposed to be him, it was going to be him.

"Next time, I'll save you Lenne," Shuyin told her.

"Just don't die Shuyin," Lenne said.

He didn't notice that tears streaming down her face until they finally made it to the Djose Temple, seeing how puffy and red her eyes were. He embraced her and kissed her once, running his hands through her hair to calm her down before the two of them rested for the night.


	7. Chapter 7

Shuyin used to play with a wooden stick when he was younger with his friends, pretending it was a real sword. He didn't know if he was any good, he always used cheap maneuvers to win, but he still didn't think that could apply to having a real sword. It felt much heavier than a stick one; it was much sharper and could do a lot more damage. A black blade with a light blue and black hilt. If he didn't learn how to use it properly he could hurt himself, or worse, someone he's trying to protect.

So while Lenne did whatever she did behind closed doors inside of the temple, Shuyin waited outside for her and practiced his swings. The trails weren't that hard for him to figure out; he was able to protect her there. Out in the world though, Shuyin better master this weapon and master it quickly before they set out back into it.

As time passed by he thought it was the normal amount of time to let a summoner do whatever they were doing in there, when the hours ticked by though Shuyin wondered how long exactly did it take for her to pray to some fayth? He could feel the sut setting; he knew it was nighttime and yet they started early in the morning. It was forbidden, Shuyin had been thoroughly lectured on how it was forbidden to enter the chambers of the fayth, but he walked up the steps anyway as he sheathed his sword and stood in front of the door.

"Lenne?" He called.

He knocked twice, "Lenne?! Are you alright?!"

He knocked again, this time the door opening wide open. Lenne staggered out towards him before completely collapsing against him. Shuyin's eyes went wide as he caught her.

"Lenne?! Lenne!" He yelled out.

"Sorry Shuyin," she breathed out heavily, "I'm tired though. Please take care of me," she whispered before passing out.

"Lenne," he sighed shaking her lightly.

She appeared to be sleeping in his arms. There wasn't any injuries on her, she wasn't hurt or bleeding anywhere, she looked perfectly fine other than exhausted. Shuyin sighed out in relief lightly and picked her up, cradling her against his chest as he started walking away.

* * *

Lenne took a deep breath and sighed out, rolling around in her sleep. She was confused when she hit something as she rolled; usually she'd have the whole bed to herself. Lenne's eyes slowly blinked open and she came face to face with Shuyin's sleeping face, his mouth wide open as he snored lightly. His expression was so funny she started giggling. After she got over that she started wondering what he was doing here sleeping in the same bed as her. Instead of wondering, wouldn't it be better and faster to just ask?

"Shuyin?" Lenne whispered.

He continued to snore.

"Shuyin? Wake up Shuyin," Lenne said poking at his cheeks.

Shuyin's face scrunched lightly and he blinked his eyes open, seeing a hazy vision of Lenne before his eyes corrected themselves. Lenne was lying so close to him with a soft smile making him lean over and kiss her lips.

"Good morning."

Lenne giggled lightly, "good morning Shuyin... what are you doing here?"

Shuyin shifted lightly and pulled Lenne closer to him, loving feeling her warmth against him. Lenne blushed lightly and pressed her hands against his... bare-chest.

"You passed out after coming out of that hall; fell right into my arms. I took you back to the main part of the temple and you've been sleeping ever since." He explained.

"No, I came up with that. What I meant was what are you doing here... in bed... with me?" She asked again.

Shuyin's eyes widened a little, "oh, well, they elders here were all over you and ushered me into this room, and I didn't want to leave you alone especially with them so I stayed here with you, and um I just wanted to make sure you were okay so first I was just sitting in bed watching you and before I knew it we were lying down together then I had you in my arms and then I fell asleep... I'm sorry, did I cross the boundaries?"

Lenne smiled and shook her head, "no, I'm actually comfortable right now. I could get use to this, such a pleasant way waking up to your mouth hanging wide out, soft snores coming out."

Shuyin blushed lightly in embarrassment and closed his mouth; Lenne giggled softly.

"So on another note, does that always happen? The fainting? What exactly do you do in there?" Shuyin asked.

"I simply pray to the fayth; it's hard to explain, but that takes a lot of energy and strength out of me. I'm not used to this quite yes, so I haven't had enough strength to walk out on my own; the last time I struggled to get back to the main temple before passing out on the stairs there."

"Well it's a good thing you have me now; I'm here to catch you now Lenne."

Lenne smiled and rested her head against his chest, "two more Aeons to go."

"Really? That's all?"

"Yup, I don't really need to get the Final Aeon, so two more and I'll be good. I miss my mother anyway, I want to go home."

"What about the adoring screaming fans for you?" Shuyin smirked.

"I could live without the fans, all I care about is one certain fan yelling out my name," Lenne smiled lightly.

Shuyin smirk turned into a small smile, "so I'm a fan now?"

"Well aren't you?" She asked raising a hand up.

She pressed her hand against his cheek and stroke her way up, brushing his hair back so she could see his face more. His eyes were always a deep blue, no matter what time of day, and they were so beautiful. She ran her fingers through his hair more, rubbing them across his scalp and Shuyin closed his eyes as he relaxed.

"I guess I am... Zanarkand's favorite songstress." He teased.

"Good, Zanakand's favorite songstress number one fan," Lenne teased right back.

Shuyin started laughing as he opened his eyes back up, "funny, funny. I'm impressed."

Lenne giggled lightly as she leaned up from bed, her hair trailing down her back. Shuyin leaned up with her and yawned loudly, stretching his arms out wide.

"I'm feeling so good right now; what about you? How'd you sleep?" Lenne asked turning around.

"Like a log," Shuyin mumbled picking his shirt off the ground.

"Are you ready? Or did you want to rest for another day?"

"Well it all depends on you Lenne, I am your Guardian. Are you sure you're up to the journey?"

"Yes, I feel much better than before. Our next temple is in Macalania; it's straight through Guadosalam and Thunder Plains- oh, I hope you're not afraid of thunder. I hear it's really bad out there, like if you aren't careful then bam! Lightning," Lenne said wiggling her fingers.

"No I'm not, I've never actually seen lightning before. Zanarkand always has the perfect weather."

"Really? Well it's kind of cool, like I said boom and bam. Have you ever seen Thundara? Or Thundaga? If I was a black mage I would show you, maybe we might run into one on the road if we're lucky? I can't believe you've never seen lightning before!" Lenne gasped.

Shuyin chuckled, "well you sure sound excited to show me."

"That's because I am! This is going to be so much fun, I hope you get scared. Gives me more to tease you on," Lenne smiled before turning around, "I'm going to restock on a few supplies. Do you need more time or-"

"Nope, I'm ready to go. Onward to see thunder!" Shuyin said strapping his sword on.

Lenne waited for him with an outstretched hand, Shuyin reaching out and intertwining his fingers with hers. Lenne's heart started racing, Shuyin cheeks got a little warm. He bowed with her to the priests who helped Lenne and himself; when the two of them finally exiting the temple he leaned over and tried to kiss her, but kissed her cheek instead.

"I'm sorry."

Lenne turned her head and shook her head, "you shouldn't be, you told me it was fine kissing you-"

"No, what I actually meant to do was this," Shuyin said pulling her close to him as he slammed their lips together.

Lenne's eyes widened as his tongue went down her throat, her eyes slowly closing as she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him right back. She felt so light, like she was flying on Valefor's back, butterflies soaring in her stomach. These emotions that were rising out of her was because of this man; every emotion she started feeling that started changing her because of him.

"You're very beautiful." Shuyin whispered when they parted, "especially when you look like this."

"Only for you, I think you're the only one who can make me look like this, make me feel this way," Lenne whispered pressing her forehead against his chest.

"Well I like the sound of that; you only being mine. That really has a nice ring to it."

"And your mine right back, right?"

"Of course, it's only fair."

Lenne smiled warmly and leaned back, "you're right, that does have a nice ring to it."


	8. Chapter 8

"Hiyah! Ha! Take this!" Shuyin yelled out swiping his sword across the fiend.

It disappeared into pyrefly and flew into the air; Shuyin cheered and Lenne clapped while riding on top of Ixion. Even though he was out, Shuyin was doing all the fighting and fulfilling his duty as a Guardian. The reason Ixion was out though, from what Lenne told him, is that she was tired of walking and Shuyin couldn't carry her and fight at the same time, while the truth was that he was out just in case an enemy Shuyin couldn't happen came out to them.

"You're getting much better with that," Lenne told him.

"I know right? Fiends you better beware! I'm not only good with a blitzball now, but a sword too." Shuyin laughed.

Ixion came up beside Shuyin and Lenne held out her hand, "come on. Ixion says he senses lightning, we're about to make it to the Thunder Plains and thunder is one thing you won't be able to fight."

"Uh, I'm not getting on this horse." Shuyin told her.

"No, no, Ixion. He's not a horse, he a powerful warrior who just so happened to become a fayth in shape of a horse. Don't worry, he doesn't bite." Lenne giggled patting his neck.

"Ixion, fayth, horse, I don't care, I'm not getting on."

Lenne frowned and leaned over, "please Shuyin? Ixion's horn can protect us and I don't want anything happening to you there. If you're scared you have nothing to worry about, I'll protect you for the duration of the plains."

Shuyin didn't like it when she begged, that is exactly why he found himself on the back of Ixion with his arms wrapped securely around her waist. He had to admit, this wasn't all that bad.

"What if fiends-"

"Don't worry, Ixion has us covered. Don't you boy?" Lenne asked ruffling his coat.

Ixion let out a cry as he started picking up the pace, finally exiting the cave and reaching the Thunder Plains. Shuyin's eyes widened at the pitch black clouds; what happened to that blue sky they had before entering the cave? And what was that loud sound echoing around them?

"You're about to see it! Ixion, please take care of us," Lenne prayed lightly.

"See wha-"

A bright light struck the ground next to them having Shuyin yell out in surprise, staying wide eyed at it.

"What the hell was that?!" He yelled out.

"Lightning, did you miss it? Want one even closer? Ixion! Thundaga!"

"No, no, Lenne!"

Ixion jumped up and casted the spell, a huge lightening bolt striking it's horn. Shuyin would have fallen off if he wasn't holding onto her so tightly. Ixion took off running through the plain, dodging lightning bolts and protecting his summoner. Shuyin yelled out as they took off, laughing lightly from shock as he flinched from the lightning.

"Isn't it cool?" She asked him.

"It sure is something," Shuyin told her back.

"You aren't scared, are you?" Lenne turned back with a small smirk.

She got that from him; Shuyin has never seen her smirk until after they started traveling together and he had to admit there was something nice about corrupting her slowly by him; that and her smirk looked beautiful.

"Me? Scared? Ha. More like a little worried for our safely, other than that though this lightning doesn't frighten me." Shuyin acted brave.

Lenne smiled at him, "good; isn't it beautiful? I love the sound of thunder, so powerful, so loud. I'm happy I was your first seeing this with."

Shuyin smiled back at her, loving her sweet sentence, but thinking she was crazy as well. How was these lightning strikes beautiful? How was this loud crackling noise something you love? If a single one strike them they'd be fried. She looked so peaceful smiling at him though before she turned back ahead, kicking Ixion's sides lightly as they started going faster. She knew he was acting strong, so she wanted to get out of here as soon as possible for him.

The Macalania Woods were right up ahead; Lenne could see their beautiful wilderness from where they were riding. If she remembered correctly from studying her maps there should be a travel agency at the top exit of the woods, leading up the mountain to Macalania Temple. It snowed at Macalania Temple, right? Lenne wondered if she would be the first to show Shuyin snow too? She wanted to be. She wanted to be the first to show him a lot of things; Lenne wanted to create so many memories together with him. Being with him right now all seemed like a dream, like at any moment she'd wake up back at her room in Zanarkand and realize that she wasn't making this journey and that she had never met him or grown to feel like this to him.

That would have been cruel, too cruel. Lenne feared of that happening; she grabbed his hand and held it tight.

"What's wrong? The lightning finally getting to you?!" He laughed out loud.

Lenne shook her head and leaned back into his embrace, "just realizing how much you mean to me, that's all."

"What?!" Shuyin yelled, a lightning bolt hitting the ground across from them.

"Nothing!" She giggled holding on tight.

* * *

This place looked so beautiful that Shuyin couldn't believe his eyes. This was the place he wanted to live at; this was the place he belonged. No big buildings, no tons of people, surrounded by nothing but nature and wilderness, beautiful pyreflies covering up the night sky while the only things that could be heard was the running of the rivers, the cries of the animals, and the winds of the night. This would be the perfect place for him to retire when he was finished with his blitzball career, the perfect place where... Lenne could retire with him when she was finished singing.

It didn't bother nor surprise him that he thought of her in his future. He could see her in his future, marrying her, living together, finding happiness in this time of war. Hopefully it would be over by the time they get married; Shuyin didn't think Lenne would like bringing kids into the world they live in now... kids. Wow. Shuyin really did feel this way towards her. It was funny, the feeling she brought out of him. He's never gotten this emotion before, has never felt it so strong towards one woman and has never wanted to always act on it. Being able to travel with Lenne, to protect her and be with her all the time really was a dream come true; he loved every second of it.

When they'd return to Zanarkand things wouldn't be the same. He'd be busy with games, she'd be busy with concerts not to mention when she'd leave and finally go on tours and him traveling around for his games and tournaments. The two of them wouldn't be able to hang out like this, to spend moments together, to be alone without the prying eyes of others. He kind of got the feeling that she wanted to create a lot of special memories with him and Shuyin wanted to do exactly the same. Memories they could look back on and talk about back at Zanarkand; memories where they could relive and go visit places again.

This would be the perfect place to have a romantic memory at with the sights and the quietness and the solitary. Shuyin wanted to plan something special for her, wanted to do something special for her. Where though? He'd have to stick to the roads that were known since he was going to let his guard down, but it still had to be someplace special. Someplace the two of them would never forget.

Lenne was waiting at the travel agency in their room when he came back for her, a grand smile on his face. She finished brushing her hair and turned around in her chair, finding his smile contagious.

"What's going on Shuyin?" She asked.

"No questions, just follow me."

"No questions," she repeated standing up.

"Trust me, I have something special planned for us." He told her.

"I do."

Shuyin couldn't help but want to kiss her, so he did gently on her lips before he dragged out into the night cold. She was amazed on how much different the woods look after only a couple of hours, the pyreflies all suddenly springing to life and covering the forest with beautiful little lights. She suddenly got a better view as Shuyin hoist her on his back, laughing out loud as she screamed.

"See? I knew I could carry you and fight," he laughed pretending to swing a sword around.

"Careful Shuyin! I'm delicate!" Lenne laughed with him.

"I know that, what type of Guardian would I be if I hurt you?"

"A horrible one."

Shuyin laughed as he started running around the forest, not being able to stand it any longer. He wanted to show her what he found, he wanted her to see their secret spot from now on. Lenne wrapped her arms securely around him and pressed her lips against the back of his neck, his hair tickling him. She closed her eyes and just focused on him, hearing his rugged breathing, how his heart was accelerating the farther he carried her. She didn't see the sight at first since she had her eyes closed, when he stopped though she looked up and the sight in front of her took her breath away.

"Shuyin," she gasped.

"Nice right? That's not even the best part," Shuyin grinned.

Ahead of them was a large lake that seemed to be glowing and lightning up; a huge tree decorating the middle of it with pyreflies flying all around. This wasn't the best part; the best part was when Shuyin discovered how deep that lake really was. With no warning at all he started running and jumped him; Lenne nearly strangling him as they fell into the water.

He laughed out bubbles and Lenne shot him a glare underwater, swimming up to surface. She was cold, freezing, her hair was all wet ruining the brush she gave it earlier and he was just laughing. Lenne pouted and splashed water at his face as he surfaced.

"What was that for?!" She screamed.

"Another memory; isn't it nice to go for a midnight swim? This lake is so clear you can see through it, it's really cool and I thought you might like it. Do you like swimming?" He asked floating on his back.

"Only when I'm prepared for it," Lenne told him.

Shuyin laughed as he started floating around her; Lenne doing the same as she laid down in the water. The night sky looked so beautiful, the stars so close Lenne felt like she could grab them.

"You wouldn't think there's a war going on with how peaceful it is here," Lenne whispered.

"Some places like these aren't affected by the war, slowly they're getting drawn in with the rate it's spreading. If Zanarkand doesn't get its act together soon this war will never end."

The Machina War. Lenne dove underwater and started swimming away from the surface; she could feel her hair and earrings floating along with her clothes. She wanted to get away from the talks of war, of danger, and just wanted to focus on her Pilgrimage now. The reason she was doing it in the first place is because she wanted to help her people; not only of Zanarkand but the people from Besaid too and places like these. Lenne wanted to protect them all. Singing only got so long in making them forgetting about their problems, as a summoner Lenne could do so much more to protect them all.

Shuyin dove after her under the waters and reached out, grabbing her hands. He smiled gently at her, bubbles coming from out of his mouth as he spun them around. Above all what Lenne wanted to protect most was him. He loved Zanarkand, that was the place they met at, where they started feeling all of these emotions, so she was going to protect that place to protect him as well.

Shuyin blinked when she suddenly swam closer and wrapped her arms around his neck, pressing their lips together. It was wet and short, the two of them breathless, but neither one cared. Lenne ran her tongue across her bottom lip, begging for entrance. Their tongues danced together and she felt so happy, so complete with him, tears slowly came out. He didn't notice them, he simply wrapped his arms back around her as well and made out with her.

To think he could be practicing for blitzball right now instead of with her.


	9. Chapter 9

"Is that a new song?" Shuyin asked.

Lenne stopped humming and turned away from the scenery passing past them, "I'd like to think so. All I have is that small tune, I'm hoping once we get home I'll be able to come up with more."

Shuyin grinned and pulled her towards him, making her rest her head on his chest.

"Home. My coach is going to kill me, your mom is going to kill you. Hopefully she's cooled off since your journey; I'd say eight months isn't enough to make her miss you. Do you think you should introduce me another time?"

Lenne giggled, "there's something to be scared of Shuyin; she's going to be more mad at me than at you. If you want though you can say you dragged me back to Zanarkand, she'll really love you then."

Shuyin opened his mouth to voice a happy reply; his reply was rather something embarrassingly happy though so instead of voicing it he just turned a bright red color. Lenne blinked her eyes and smiled brightly, waiting for his reply. His mouth closed and he went to speak again, this time though his breath was taken away. Shuyin stopped walking and froze in the middle of the road; Lenne gave him a peculiar look and jerked as he held her back.

"Shuyin-"

"We were attacked."

"Attacked?" Lenne repeated looking ahead for fiends. There shouldn't be any so close to the entrance of Zanarkand, when Lenne turned ahead to see them she realized what he was talking about.

The main entrance of Zanarkand was in ruins along with the walls that shielded their hometown; several of the bright lit tall buildings of Zanarkand broken and damaged from her sight. She was sure there was much worse damage when they'd walk in; the attack seemed like it happened a while ago though since she noticed workers in the front trying to rebuild. When had this happened though? Lenne didn't hear any of this on the news or anything like that! When she visited Beville for her last Aeon there wasn't- there isn't-

"Oh my," she whispered.

She was moving. Her legs started moving own their own; after she blinked she found herself running. Was this real? Did this really happen? There were more buildings destroyed, roads demolished, people standing on sidewalks bandaged up and injured. She couldn't believe what her eyes were seeing. Beville has attacked them before, she's been here and seen their machina and airships come, but they've never gotten so close, they've never hit so hard.

She didn't know where she was running, she was heading somewhere though. The upper town wasn't hit as bad, she noticed the bliztball stadium still in tact and the concert hall she performs at was still standing there. What other places were important to her? Was Shuyin's place alright? That restaurant where they always eat at? Her apartment? Lenne's eyes widened as she stared heading home.

How could she not have went there first? How could she not have seen her mother first? She's seen her on TV, so she knows she's safe. She came out of retirement a month after she started her Pilgrimage; she'd often watch her with Shuyin on TV. There was something wrong though; usually she could see their apartment right now. It was one of the largest buildings in town, she should have been able to see it!

She found out why she didn't when she arrived; instead of seeing the tall structure and the warm doorman welcoming her back home she saw nothing but an empty crater.

"LENNE! WHERE THE HELL DID YOU GO?!"

"It's gone," she whispered.

Shuyin stopped beside her and froze, seeing what she was seeing. His arm slowly wrapped around her figure, letting her rest her head against his chest.

"It's okay, everything's okay, she's going to be just fine." He whispered in her ear.

* * *

"Lenne, dinner's ready."

Gone. For two months. She's been dead for two whole months and she had no idea. No one knew where she was; no one was able to tell her. She never wrote to her mother once; she was afraid her mother wouldn't reply or worse, she'd send her letters begging for her to come back. The last conversation they had was when she was begging for her not to leave, to not go.

"Lenne."

She didn't respond to him. She's already missed lunch, Shuyin knew how hard it was losing parents, but she needed to eat something. He walked over and laid on the bed with her, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her into his chest.

"I missed her funeral."

"I'm sorry Lenne."

"The last things we said to each other were arguments, she was screaming at me, I didn't even get the chance to tell her goodbye, I didn't even say I love you before I ran out."

"She knows Lenne, of course she knows," Shuyin whispered kissing the back of her head.

"Dead. I can't believe she's- she's- I'm all alone now; I'm all alone."

"No Lenne, you're not. I'm here and I'm not going anywhere. You have me Lenne, you are always going to have me."

Lenne sniffed, but didn't bother to hide her tear stained face as she turned around and stared at Shuyin. He was smiling lightly, because she always smiles when he smiles, and nodded his head as he told her again and again.

"I'm your Guardian, remember? I'm always going to be here to protect you and provide for you and I'm never going to leave you. I'm always going to be here with you Lenne because... well because I.. I-"

"You promise?" Lenne asked.

Shuyin blinked, forgetting his train of though before nodding his head, "I promise you that Lenne. I am always going to be by your side, forever and ever."

"Shuyin, oh Shuyin!" She cried out reaching for his neck.

She wrapped her arms around him and cried into his chest, Shuyin rubbing her back and comforting her until she settled down.

"Can you please eat something Lenne? For me? I know things hurt now, but they're going to get better. We'll visit her grave, we'll have a funeral of our own and you can delicate your first come back concert to her. You'll get back into routine again, practices, concerts, and you'll always have me to return home to. This place will be our new home and if you don't like it we'll find another one, I don't care where. As long as we're together any place can be our home. I'm always going to take care of you Lenne, so don't worry about a thing."

Lenne felt like kissing him, so she did. Long and hard, never wanting to part with him as she felt all her sadness and pain disappear when their lips met. He was all she had left in the world and he was never going to leave her, never going to abandon her. Lenne started crying for an entirely different reason and hugged herself closer to him. He was special. She knew he was since the moment she met him, bringing out emotions she's never felt before from deep inside her. Now that she was always going to be with him, Lenne felt so happy right now she couldn't help but cry.

He was her real emotion.


	10. Chapter 10

How could she have been so happy for so long? It was because of him. He made her happy, he made her smile every morning waking up and every night before falling asleep. Shuyin had kept his promise to her that he made a year ago, taking care of her always. She was able to salvage whatever that was left from her own home and completely move in with Shuyin, the two of them living happily in his little apartment for the past year. He continued with his bliztball career while she continued her life as a songstress, the two of them always having time for each other though. That's what was most important and both of them knew that the other would always drop everything to be with each other.

While the two of them lived their happy lives though, the world around them didn't stop changing. The war between Beville and Zanarkand raged on and Lenne was able to experience it first hand, it getting worse and worse. She was able to help as much as she could with her summoner powers, against Shuyin's approval without him there to protect her, and had saved many people through each attack.

Her father would have been so proud, and her mother as well Lenne truly believed.

She became not only Zanarkand's favorite songstress, but Zanarkand's favorite summoner as well. With all the attention she was getting, she knew somewhere down the line that this was going to happen sooner or later. She stared at the government sealed letter in her hands and sighed, opening it up and looking over the contents. It was her third letter already this week, another request for her to join the front lines and help Zanarkand with the war. They were losing so badly that they were requiring every summoner within the city to fight in the war; how Shuyin hadn't heard of this yet Lenne had no idea.

He wanted to move after the first attack happened with them here; Lenne simply couldn't though. This is where she grew up, this is where she started her career and sang with her mother, this is where she lived happily with her father and mother for a short amount of time before both of them left her; this is where her mother died and this is where Lenne wanted to die. She loved Zanarkand with all her heart and soul, and of course she wanted to help in the war anyway she could because that's why she became a summoner, to help people she cared for... but Shuyin...

He wouldn't allow her to. He wasn't going to let her go, and even if he did, he wasn't going to let her go without him. Lenne wouldn't be able to live with herself if anything happened to him, to her real emotion. She was a summoner, she was stronger than him even though he was her guardian. She would stand a better chance of returning, but with Shuyin there... he would only distract her and- and- Lenne crumpled up the letter in her hands and sighed out, lying her head on the table.

The letters were coming more and more frequently and sooner or later they were going to come knocking on their door, demanding her answer. Shuyin would find out then; she needed to tell him though, with her own words.

Shuyin, I want to help Zanarkand, the place where we both grew up and met each other and started dating.

Simple. To the point. He wouldn't understand though and overreact. Lenne moaned and mumbled, lying her cheek against the table as she stared at the wall.

"Why are we fighting?" She asked herself.

The door started jiggling and the sound of keys could be heard. Lenne immediately sprung into action and ran over to the trashcan, throwing the crumbled up letter in there before making herself look busy in the kitchen as she turned the stove back on and started reheating the food.

"Lenne? I'm back! I'm about to take a shower and wow! Something smells delicious!" Shuyin grinned walking into the kitchen.

Lenne smiled back kindly, "welcome home Shuyin."

"I'm home," he smiled right back kissing her.

She tasted chlorine and a little bit of sweat, she still kissed him though fully and entangled her fingers in his soaking wet hair. Shuyin started laughing as they kissed and dropped his gym bag on the floor, picking her up and spinning her around in the kitchen as they kissed. Lenne pulled away squealing and started laughing.

"Put me down Shuyin, you're all wet." She laughed.

"I know, and sticky, maybe you should take a shower with me since we're both covered in sweat now?" He suggested with a wink.

Lenne giggled and turned the stove back off, kissing Shuyin again on the lips before racing to the bathroom.

"Last one there is a rotten egg," she teased.

"Hey! That was my idea! And you got a head start!" Shuyin yelled, but he was laughing as he chased after her to the other room.

* * *

Lenne sang a soft tune under her breath as she brushed through her hair, a kind smile on her face as she stared at herself in the mirror. She looked so happy, her cheeks a glowing red color as the smile on her lips was bright. Her lips were bruised and red a little; he was way too rough with her. It wasn't like she didn't enjoy it though; Lenne giggled to herself as she finished fixing her hair.

She danced back to the kitchen, getting ready to reheat dinner again for the two of them to enjoy. She spotted Shuyin sitting at the table, his back against her, probably looking over the mail she placed out there. She ran her hands through his now really clean and semiw-et hair before dancing over the stove, turning it on and waiting for the fire to flicker on. It just kept flicking through making Lenne pout.

"Shuyin, could you fix the stove again? You remembered what happened last time I tried to Fire it; I'm surprised our apartment didn't light on fire." Lenne giggled remembering that day.

"What is this, Lenne?" Shuyin asked.

Lenne hummed and looked over to what he was talking about, her giggles dying out and her smile fading as she saw the crumpled up letter in his hands.

"Where did you find that?"

"So you read this... when were you going to tell me?"

Lenne looked down at her feet, "I was going to tell you."

"I asked when?"

She didn't say anything and turned her head to look out their window, admiring the beautiful sunset dyed sky right now.

"Lenne, I'm trying really hard not to be angry at you right now, you need to answer me though and answer honestly. When were you going to tell me that you've been requested to the front lines of the war?" Shuyin asked very slowly.

"When I was ready to, when I thought you'd be able to handle it."

"Is this the first letter? Or has there been more? Have long have you've been getting these Lenne?"

Lenne fell quiet again.

"Lenne!"

"For a few months, alright! It was only once a month, but this time they sent three and that's the third one this week!"

"You do know that this is mandatory, right?! If you don't respond they're going to come here and drag you away from me, is that what you wanted?! Why didn't you tell me sooner?!"

"Because I knew you would react this way!"

"What way? Scared that you might get dragged off to war and killed?!"

"No, that you would react negatively to this opportunity I've been given!"

"Opportunity- opportunity! Op-... oh my, you think this is a good thing?!" Shuyin asked.

Lenne could hear the disappointment in his voice and didn't want to listen to it at all. She clenched her hands into fists and walked into the other room, heading to their bedroom.

"Lenne! Lenne! Don't walk away from me Lenne, we need to talk about this!" Shuyin yelled following after her.

"Well I don't want to talk about it because I know what you're going to say! So let's just drop it!" Lenne shouted right back.

"How can we drop it when you're about to get pulled away from me?! We need to figure out our solution now! We need to leave Zanarkand as soon as possible before they come for you!"

"I am not leaving Zanarkand!" Lenne screamed stomping her feet on the ground as she turned to him.

"And I'm not going to let you die for Zanarkand." Shuyin said gently, tired for their yelling.

"I'm not as weak as you think I am Shuyin; I'm not going to die-"

"That's what everyone is saying Lenne, but we're losing this war. All our troops are dying and so are the summoners. No one is volunteering for the war anymore, which is why they're pulling people away from their families and making them enlist. Summoners are being forced to- why didn't I notice it before?... We need to leave Lenne."

"I'm going to bed, that's all I'm doing right now Shuyin," Lenne said walking into their room again.

"Dammit Lenne, listen to me! You can't fight this, leaving is our only option! I'm not saying... I'm not calling you weak, but I love you Lenne. I don't want you dying, I want to be with you for the rest of our lives and grow old together. Please don't do this."

Lenne froze, her whole body coming alive and heating up. It wasn't everyday that Shuyin told her he loved her, but whenever he did she would always react this way. All heated, all embarrassed and filled with all sorts of emotions. She wasn't able to say it to him quite yet, she knew she felt it, but couldn't be for certain never feeling this real emotion before. He understood, he loved that even more about her. It hurt Lenne so badly not being able to tell him yes after hearing his confession.

"I love Zanarkand Shuyin, and I just can't let it die." She whispered.

Shuyin's heart clenched and he sighed out, having enough of this for tonight. He was exhausted practicing all day when all he wanted to do was be here with her and he was far too hungry and tired to have this argument all night.

"Fine, tomorrow... are we going to eat or go to bed?" He asked.

She hated the tone of his voice and hugged herself, "you can go ahead and eat, I'm just going to go to bed," she whispered getting into bed.

Shuyin sighed out again and dropped the towel around his neck on a chair, "bed it is then. Scoot over."

Shuyin forced his way on and laid right next to her, hugging her tightly and pulling her against his chest as he repositioned his head on the pillow. Lenne frowned deeply and laid there.

"Shuyin-"

"I'm not going to say anything, we'll finish this tomorrow. Just let me hold you Lenne," he told her pressing his lips against the back of her neck.

Lenne shivered in his arms and began to move around, turning in bed to face him and stare at his tired face. His eyes looked so exhausted, the light out of them today and she reached out to cuff his cheeks.

"I'm actually hungry, can we eat first before bed?"

Shuyin kissed the palm of her hand and nodded, "sure."

It was a quiet dinner, the first one they've ever had in their apartment before. There was nothing to be said or could be said with the argument about the war going on in the back of their minds. What she wanted and what she believed in wasn't wrong, right? Her mother didn't believe she should be a summoner, but Lenne did it anyway and there wasn't anything wrong with that. She was able to help a lot of people just like her father. Shuyin was acting the same way now, not wanting her to do something she believed in when there wasn't anything wrong with it. She would be helping and maybe even saving a lot of people's lives if she joined...

What her mother and Shuyin were worried about, Lenne finally seemed to understand, was about her dying because she was a summoner, because she was going to the front lines on the losing side... just like her father.


	11. Chapter 11

"And I'm telling you she isn't a summoner! What are you talking about?! She's Zanarkand's favorite songstress, not a fighter! If you send her out there she is going to die! If you want help in your war then make her pay more taxes! Hell I'll happily pay more taxes if that means you fix this mistake!" Shuyin yelled at the officer.

"We have dozens of reports saying that Lenne has been seen with Aeons-"

"That's because she's been rescued by Aeons! Someone else in the city is a summoner and has been saving her behind! How she ends up right where the Beville attacks? I have no idea, but maybe if you actually put up a guard and stopped them then this misunderstanding wouldn't have happened!"

"It's been stated that she's been visiting temples-"

"To see fans! It was a tour! That's why she left Zanarkand for months, because she had a world tour!"

"She has magic!"

"Because her father was a summoner! Not her! He obviously taught her a few things to protect herself, which is why I'm telling you this is a misunderstanding!"

"THIS IS NO MISUNDERSTANDING! Lady Lenne is a summoner and she will be required to serve and protect the great city that has served and protected her! You're wasting my time with your nonsense and I won't have you wasting anymore of it! Guards! Take him out of here!"

"You're making a mistake! You're sentencing her to death, do you know that?! She's going to die out there!" Shuyin yelled at the top of his lungs trying to get his point through.

"Idiot boy, then why don't you sign up as well and protect her? We may not have power over the Zanarkands with money deep down their pockets, but summoners are fair game no matter how important they are. You should be happy really, you're girlfriend is going to help save our great city."

"FUCK THIS CITY! I WON'T LET YOU USE HER LIKE THIS! LET ME GO! GODDAMMIT LET ME GO!" Shuyin yelled as he started struggling.

He was dragged down the halls by several guards, more of them keep coming as he knocked the ones who held him down out, before finally getting thrown out of the government office. Shuyin yelled in frustration and slammed his hand against the concrete ground several times over until his knuckles started to bleed.

"Dammit! Dammit! Dammit! AHHH!"

He couldn't lose her. Not when he realized how much he cared for her, not when he got used to having her around, living together, seeing each other every day. He didn't want to lose her. Not being able to see her anymore, to hold her, kiss her, hear her beautiful singing voice and her light laughs. He was her Guardian, he was supposed to protect her from everything.

He couldn't protect her though... Shuyin shivered as he got back to his feet and started walking down the street. He wasn't going to let them have her, he wasn't going to allow anyone to have her. She was his and his alone! Screw Beville! Screw Zanarkand! No one was going to harm her!

Shuyin slammed the door behind him close when he finally made it back home, kicking off his shoes harshly as he walked in. Lenne came running into the room he was in out of breath, tears in her eyes as she stared at him.

"Where did you go? I woke up and you weren't there and you're always there so why weren't you there?" She asked going hysteric.

"I went down to the army office to file a complaint, it couldn't wait. Those idiots though don't seem to understand that you're not going anywhere near that war, the same way you don't understand. So pack up, we're leaving Lenne and I'm not joking this time."

"Shuyin, why? Please calm down, please stop acting like this."

"If I have to kidnap and force you Lenne I will, don't test me and just listen to what I say."

"Shuyin, it's alright." Lenne whispered softly.

She walked over and hugged Shuyin, wrapping her arms around his waist and resting her head on his shoulder. He stiffened up, not dropping his guard at all as she held onto him.

"Everything is going to be alright." She told him.

"Nothing is going to be alright Lenne, you aren't going to make this out alive and where is that going to leave me? Huh?" Shuyin asked finally returning her hug and pulling her in close.

"I can't lose you, I won't. If you leave me I- I- I don't know what I would do." He started crying.

"Shuyin, everything's going to be alright." Lenne repeated stroking his hair.

"Do you love me Lenne?"

She stiffened up a bit, her breath getting caught in her throat as her fingers froze.

"Do you care about me more than Zanarkand? Because if you do then we need to go, we need to leave."

"Zanarkand is going to fall Shuyin; I don't want that to happen. I want to try and help." Lenne whispered.

"Help a different way! Don't go sacrificing your life for these people when they don't even deserve it! Why do you have to go save them?! If you weren't a summoner you wouldn't be saying these things! You wouldn't be willing to risk your life over this stupid war!" Shuyin yelled pulling her away.

"But don't you see Shuyin? It's because I have this power that I want to use it. My father... my mother would always get mad whenever he left because she knew it might be the last time she ever saw him again, she hated that she fell in love with a summoner and couldn't understand what that meant. I think you're the same way; you don't understand that it is my duty to save these people and my pride as a summoner. My father died in a heroic way wanting to make a better world for my mother and me to live in; I want to do the same thing for you too and all my friends and all these people here in the home I love so much."

"If you were just going to die in the end why did you even know me?" Shuyin asked.

Lenne blinked and he dropped his hands, taking a step back.

"If you were going to die why did you befriend me? Why did you let me fall in love with you if in the end you were going to leave me? Was this all just a game for you? Were you just toying with my feelings?"

Lenne's face tightened with anguish, her heart clenching the same as she went to retaliate back, "how could you say such a thing?! My feelings for you are real, just as real as yours are for me."

"Are they? Because I would never die for anyone else but you Lenne, and you aren't dying for me. You don't have to die for me, what you're doing in selfish and I doubt if you ever held feelings for me in the first pla-"

Shuyin didn't finish as Lenne walked over and slapped him across his face. His head turned and Shuyin went wide eyes as tears filled Lenne's eyes, her breathings rugged as she tried to calm herself. Shuyin didn't say another world to her as he simply turned around and left out of their apartment without a second glance back. Lenne crumpled to her knees and started crying out, hugging herself as she wished he would take those words back, that he didn't mean them, didn't feel them. The door didn't open again though and wouldn't until she was asleep in their bed, dreaming about the times where they were happy.

* * *

"Why won't you talk to me?" She whimpered.

"Nothing to say to you." Shuyin responded, not looking up from his meal.

Lenne balled her hands into fists on her knees, "then why do you keep coming back if you have nothing to say?"

"Because I love you."

It didn't have the same affect like it always did on her and Lenne felt like it would never have it again. Instead of warm flufly feelings she felt guilt and sadness. Shuyin finished up his meal and stood up, dumping his dishes into the sink before he walked over and kissed her head.

"As long as you are willing to die for this city then I am willing to find a way to end this war... I'm sorry, about before, but I can't understand your reasoning Lenne. Maybe it was like how you called it though, a summoner thing..." Shuyin took a big inhale of her hair before sighing out, "I won't be back until late. Don't wait up for me."

He left without another word and Lenne stared down at her meal, not finding herself hungry anymore. She was hurting inside, so much worse than she imagined she would when she first received the news and got the letter. It didn't need to be this way; it didn't have to hurt this much if he could only accept and try to support her... if only she could turn her back away from her people. If only he could grasp how much this place meant to her. This is where she lived happily with her father and last saw him, this is where he was buried, this is where she lived happily with her mother, this is where she was buried, this is where Lenne first started her career and where she first felt something towards someone, where she first met him and- and...

Zanarkand was her home, her family, if she abandoned it, if she watched on the television the ruins and crumbles of it while she was somewhere safe in the world... she knew she wouldn't be able to handle it. It would be like losing another parent; she'd break. Then what use would Lenne be to him then? She'd be a part of something that once whole, one broke part of the full Lenne he fell in love with and he would leave her, not being able to deal and take care of her anymore. Lenne would then be truly alone and die in regret. At least this way she would die believing in something, trying her best to do some good in the world.

She wasn't going to die though, for Shuyin. She was going to survive, she was going to make it through until the very end and come back home to him. Shuyin didn't believe that because she hadn't shown him that yet, but she would. If she practiced her summonings as much as she practiced singing and dancing then he might have believed her...

Lenne used the beginning of her life dedicated to being a songstress, it was time she really lived out her father's promise and start dedicating her life to her Aeons. Lenne stood up and went to get her staff; pausing as she changed her outfit. She was a summoner, but also a songstress. She was both and she loved both. Lenne changed into her dressphere where she usually performed concerts in, hooking her staff on her back and pulling her earrings free from her hair.

She looked like her mother and her father at the same time.

Without another word she headed out the doors, planning on practicing her hardest or until she threw up and passed out. Shuyin, whatever he was doing, he was working his hardest for his goal; it was time for Lenne to start doing the same.


	12. Chapter 12

It's been weeks and Shuyin hasn't told her anything. He's returned back to normal, strained a little, but he's smiling and teasing and kissing her like everything is fine. Everything is not fine though; he hasn't gone to a single game or practice for bliztball and she's heard rumors that he's quit. Shuyin didn't say anything and waved her off when she asked, telling her nothing was wrong and that she shouldn't worry about it. He was hiding things and simply using gentle words to shelter her. Lenne knew something was wrong, she knew Shuyin was having no such luck trying to end the war or save her and didn't want to tell her either.

His journeys were getting longer; sometimes for days at a time before he'd return home. No note, no letters, he'd just up and leave. When coming back home he would simply smile and laugh at her worrying, telling her again how nothing was wrong, everything was going to be alright, nothing was going to happen to her, he loved her. Everything was going to stay the same. Those words felt like a dream; it was her dream that nothing would ever change between them and they could always go on living this way.

Dreams could never fool her though, at least, not so easily. The letters came frequently and a visit from an officer finally came; luckily she wasn't here to answer it and neither was Shuyin. They both were out trying to accomplish their goals; their nice neighbors had been the one who told her. When Shuyin overheard well... he finally made a decision on how he was going to help her.

"I don't want you to join until I come back." Shuyin told her.

"What are you talking about? Come back from where? Shuyin, please stop leaving me. I want to enjoy the time we have left together and how can I if you're never around?" Lenne begged him.

"You can end all of this if you come with me Lenne," he said.

She said nothing and he sighed out, resting his head back on the coach cushions.

"I'm going to gone for a long time this time... a month maybe, hopefully less. I don't want you joining the battle until I come back, which I will. And when I do... I'll join with you Lenne. I'll be your Guardian once more and stand by your side during your battle."

"I don't want that Shuyin."

"You keep ignoring what I want, so why shouldn't I ignore yours?"

She was tired of fighting, tired of going around in circles, tired of being ignored. Lenne simply sighed out and curled up on the couch, resting on his chest.

"Alright, okay Shuyin. When are you leaving?"

"In two days."

"Where are you going?"

"Somewhere that actually might help us."

Nothing more was said; nothing more could be said. He was leaving, almost nothing she could say would change his mind and that- that was it. He was leaving; he was leaving and when he came back both of them would be heading towards their-...

Why was he making this more difficult then it had to be? Why was he making this such a problem? Love? Lenne has felt the emotion with him, maybe if the roles were reverse she'd understand, but they weren't so she couldn't. She gave up trying, after so long she just let it all go and stopped... well, she stopped caring.

Two days passed and she didn't seem to know at all, finding herself lying down in the same spot she was once lying on him when he told her the news. He was standing in the living room; Lenne could hear his breathing and heard his footsteps as he walked in. She didn't really have anything to say though.

"I'm leaving Lenne."

She didn't move, didn't even try to open her eyes.

"I know you don't understand, you don't have to though. All you have to understand is that I'm doing this for you because I love you and I want to give you everything you desire Lenne; I want to give you happiness... it seems just being with me wasn't enough, so if you want Zanarkand too then I'm going to find a way to give you that as well. You deserve so much more Lenne and I'm trying my best to give it all to you."

No, she wanted to say. That wasn't true, she was happy, she did have enough, he did deserve her! It was she who didn't deserve him, but the words couldn't come out. She heard his footsteps retreat and something inside of her suddenly sprung to live; she got up and followed after him hanging in the doorway as he paused in front of the door. He turned his head back to look at her a little, but his eyes were stuck to the ground.

"Wait for me I'll write you letters; I won't forget or let you forget about me."

He didn't write a single letter before when he left on his days journeys, leaving her staying up all night wondering if he was going to come back tonight, this night, this night; she didn't want to doubt him though, she really want to believe him so she did. Shuyin finally reached for the handle and turned it, walking out of their apartment, their home, their sanctuary.

"Save your tears cause I'll come back. I love you Lenne," he whispered as he walked through it before the door closed and she was left all alone.

He was gone.

* * *

The first letter she received she didn't read it; she didn't want to. Another one came and another; when the forth one came it actually had a reply address. The zip code was from Beville... her beloved was in the territory of their enemies. She ripped the letter opened and finally read what he's been writing her; all he asked and wondered was about her though.

He was comforting her, sending his love wherever he was. The first letter, the second, third, all of them were about her. Things he missed, things he loved; he talked about their future when they returned, moving into an actual house and wanting to start a family, getting married. Lenne couldn't believe it, she cried tears of happiness and joy and wished he was here to hear her replies.

She had left him so distantly and cold; didn't even say goodbye before he left. He could have stayed, she could have made him stay. She could have showed her emotions, could have showed how angry she was that he was leaving; shouting at him might have been the answer or crying her eyes out begging for him not to leave. She was afraid to do it though, afraid to show how selfish her heart really was. She wanted to try supporting him since he never stopped supporting her, no, she didn't want him to go. She was afraid he would continue to say no though, that her tears and cries wouldn't make him stay. She was afraid that he was still going to leave if she revealed herself, so she hid it instead and didn't. Now it was too late.

Waiting for him to come home, ha. Lenne almost wanted to laugh. He wasn't going to return from Beville, once they realized where he was from Shuyin was going-... Shuyin was... he was gone, lost forever now. Lenne couldn't sit here waiting for another letter to prove if he was alive or not, she couldn't-wouldn't put herself through that. If she joined now maybe she could save him. The front lines were trying to break through Beville's first defenses; if her power could do that she could send in Zanarkand troops and find him.

He told her to wait though... that he'd come back... Lenne told him the same things as she was about to join the army. If Lenne didn't believe in him, he wouldn't believe in her if when he came back to an empty home.

So it was all about trust and belief.

She trusted him with her life and believed in him with all her heart; Lenne didn't know if what she was doing was right though. She simply didn't know.


	13. Chapter 13

Lenne didn't understand the latest letter he sent her. It had been three weeks since he left and she was running out of time. Her enlistment was in two more weeks; it was supposed to be two weeks ago, but she had been able to prolong it. She doesn't know if she'd be able to keep it up any longer; it's already be so long.

The words that were always elegant were scrambled crazy on a crumbled and stained piece of paper. Lenne could vaguely make the words out, Shuyin was thanking someone though, explaining about what he's heard, Vegnagun. What was Vegnagun? Weapon, Beville's weapon to win, he was thanking someone for showing him how to operate it, how to use it...

"Shuyin, what is this?" Lenne whispered staring at the letter.

He must have mixed up the letters, sent hers to whoever this letter was supposed to go to while she got this one. Where did her letter go then? Lenne looked back at the envelope and saw her address; she looked at the letter again and only saw the person's name. There was a sinking feeling that Shuyin was about to do something bad, something wrong, something that could never be undone. Vegnagun; what exactly was that? Beville's secret weapon... she needed answers. Who would know about Beville's secret other than Beville's though?...

Bahamut. The Palace of St. Bevelle. Even though she was a Zanarkand, the priests there still welcomed her and treated her no different, as if war was not ranging between them. The priests were neutral; they might be willing to help her and explain to her what exactly Vegnagun is. It was a quick journey to Bevelle, only four days by foot and even faster by Aeon. If she road on Bahamut's back she'd make it there in a matter of hours, which was a good thing too because judging on the date of Shuyin's letter he sent it out four days ago. Lenne hoped she wouldn't be too late in saving him and finding out exactly what was going on.

Summoning Bahamut was sure to cause commotion outside of of Zanarkand walls, him not exactly being a stealthy Aeon. They were bound to think she was deserting, but that didn't matter right now. Shuyin asked her what mattered to her most, what was most important. Of course it was him, of course it was. She has a duty to her city though and to her people, but Shuyin meant much more to her than that.

She would return and make things right, maybe try herself to be useful other than a warrior killing on the battle field. She was bound to have more use than that, she could do so much more than that. Why didn't Lenne think of a better answer than fighting? Shuyin obviously had... or maybe hadn't, but he was searching for a different way. Why hadn't Lenne done the same?

"Shuyin, I hope I'm not too late." Lenne whispered as she grabbed her staff.

She ran to the rooftops of their apartment and started summoning Bahamut, pleading for his help which he so happily gave her. The sky was vast and endless as she soared through it, so many possibilities, so many open roads to take. If only she could have flown like this when it all happened; maybe she could have seen there was more than one way.

There was always more than one way.

* * *

"Summoner Lenne, what a pleasant surprise. What are you doing back here?" Priest Cyrus asked pushing up his glasses.

Lenne remembered him from her Pilgrimage and it seemed he still remembered her as well. He was the head priest at this temple; he was sure to know the answers to her questions.

"Cyrus, I need your help. Please, is there someplace where we can talk privately?" She asked him.

Cyrus hummed and nodded, "of course Summoner Lenne, of course. If you would just follow me; I'll lead you to my private quarters."

Lenne sighed out a breath she didn't know she was holding and followed the priest deeper inside of the temple. Memories flooded back to her about Shuyin; them walking these very route to face the Trails and gain Bahamut. Everything was so much easier with Shuyin around; he made life so much better. Cyrus held the door open for her and closed it right after they walked in, Lenne getting herself comfortable on the couch while Cyrus went and got tea.

"I must say, have you come in search of your Guardian? He came to visit a while ago, a week maybe? Didn't say much, ask me questions about Beville in which I could not answer. Is he the reason for your visit?" Cyrus asked returning with a tray in his hands.

"Shuyin?! He did?!" Lenne gasped, her eyes widening.

"Yes, strange boy. He talked about ending this war; people have been talking about that for years though. I highly doubt such a man, even your Guardian, is able to do that on his own... unless, are you here to negotiate with us in Zanarkand's honor?"

She wasn't, but why did that sound so good to her ears?

"I can do that?" Lenne asked with furrowed eyebrows.

"Of course, even though Beville doesn't believe in our teaches, we still hold great power because of our belief in the Aeons. If you are here to negotiate and end this war between us then you have St. Beville's priests full support."

"Oh Cyrus, you don't know how wonderful that sounds to my ears. That wasn't the reason I came, but it will be the reason for me to come back. As you said before, yes I'm searching for my Guardian Shuyin. He came here searching for a way to stop this war and sent me a weird letting with the words Vegnagun written in it, I was hopi-"

"Vegnagun," Cyrus gasped and dropped his cup on tea.

It broke and splattered on the floor, Lenne's eyes widening as she jumped up.

"Vegnagun should not be touched; Vegnagun should not be used; Vegnagun should not be spoken. If he awakens it shall be the destruction of us all." Cyrus chanted.

"Cyrus? Cyrus what's wrong? What's happening?" Lenne asked.

"If you're here to use that weapon I must ask you to leave now and never return; you aren't welcomed back to St. Bevelle Temple speaking that name." Cyrus said abruptly standing up.

"No Cyrus, I came here for information about Vegnagun, not how to use it. I'm afraid my Guardian is the one planning on using his powers-"

"Impossible! Only the creators of Vegnagun know how to harness his power! Only the Bevelle's know!"

"Then please read this and help me," Lenne pleaded pulling out her letter.

Cyrus snatched it from her hands and began scrolling through the words.

"I'm trying to make him stop from making a terrible mistake; I have a bad feeling from this Cyrus. Please tell me, what is Vegnagun and what exactly does it mean for us?" Lenne asked.

"Dear me, dear my... we are all doomed. He knows the code, he knows how to activate it. Spira shall be no more." Cyrus gasped dropping the letter.

"What does that mean?!" Lenne asked getting impatient.

She was tired of being left in the dark, tired of not knowing! Here she was trying to help and here Cyrus was predicting the end for all of Spira!

"Let me help us, help me save Spira by telling me exactly what Vegnagun is so I know what I'm going up against." Lenne said.

"None can defeat Vegnagun once it is activated; it tooks us years to create for it to only be a familiar. Humans, summoners, even Aeons don't stand a chance. We're doomed."

"Cyrus!" Lenne yelled his name out.

Cyrus seemed to snap out of his ramble and stare at the summoner. If the world was ended to doom, there would be no harm in telling a Zanarkand thier cities biggest secret and failure. She might even be able to help since it was her Guardian after all about to activate the weapon. She could be there salvation.

"We created a weapon, a colossal weapon, the scientest at Bevelle, to completely wipe out Zanarkand. It was only supposed to be able to do just that, but we went to far. We made it too powerful, too fearsome, the greatest machina yet known to our kind. Scientist named it Vegnagun and it was the key to finally ending this war. Our end result was more than what we expected though, Vegnagun not only had the power to destory Zanarkand, but all of Spira. We made it too advanced; we gave it the skill to sense emotions and thus know whether a certain person means to do it harm or not. Such a weapon that size couldn't be controlled by a controller so we tried to program it to understand that we were the allies, that we weren't the one it was created to destoryed. We failed. Vegnagun was unable to tell friend from foe so we locked him away deep under our city to prevent if from ever being used. That is Vegnagun and if your Guardian is planning on activating him, no one will survive."

Lenne gasped and covered her mouth, her eyes opening wide as she shook her head in disbelief.

"No," she whispered, "there must be something, some way."

"We created that weapon to be industructable, so that it couldn't be taken over or taken apart in the war. Once Vegnagun is running and in operation there is no stopping him. How your Guardian was able to figure out all the keys I have no idea, but you must hurry Summoner Lenne. I fear if you don't this could be all of our last day."

"Help me! Take me there! Take me to Vegnagun, show me the way and I will stop him!"

Cyrus nodded, "very well. We must leave at once, let me inform the other priests."

Shuyin no. Shuyin why? Are you truly that desperate? Do I truly matter that much to you that you would doom the whole world? You didn't go to Vegnagun without all the facts, did you really believe he would listen to you? Lenne shook her head and clenched at her heart; this was her fault. This was her fault. If only she would have listened, if only she could have changed his mind.

She wasn't going to let his hands get tainted, she wasn't going to allow him to do this. Lenne was going to save him. He promised her a home, a family, and she wasn't going to allow him to throw that all away.

"Shuyin, please let me not be too late," she whispered closing her eyes shut.


	14. Chapter 14

So close. So very close. Shuyin could sense it, he could sense it coming to him soon. He walked through the empty metal halls, the eere lights barely lighting his path. A turn down here, another turn right here, enter the right code here and-

The doors opened.

Slowly Shuyin walked in towards the center of the room and saw the ultimate machina weapon dormant right in front of him. A monster was in front of him, Shuyin didn't see it as that though. He saw it more of as a God, his savior, her savior. As he finally stood in front of it and looked up at his last hope, there was a relief flooding through him as the doubt of being unable to save her vanished from him entirely.

"You know," he started looking up at Vegnagun, "you're all I can count on to save Lenne."

It almost looked like it was sleeping; it was time to awaken the sleeping beast now. Shuyin looked back at his notes and read through them. To activate Vegnagun there was supposively an organ-like intrsument on top of his head. Why the Bevelle's would have an intrusment as the control panel, Shuyin didn't know or care. He simply started walking towards the machina, making his way up and up until he saw what was described to him.

This was it, this was the key. Shuyin walked over to the seat and sat down, cracking his knuckles and hovering his hands over the keys until finally... he started to play. The keys started glowing, something coming out of the organ, the room started shaking as it was filled with his beautiful music, the walls lighting up slowly at first, but faster as he picked up the pace of the song.

In all honesty this was easier than Shuyin expected. They were practically begging to be destroyed hiding a weapon like this underneath their city. This place was so easy to infiltrate, so easy to find information with the right amount of gil. Why hadn't Zanarkand been able to beat them before? Vegnagun sounded too good to be true, but as more and more information brokers started talking about the weapon and when finally one who had actually seen and witness it with his eyes started explaining the power... everything fell into place.

Activate the weapon right under Bevelle's noses, set it to destroy all of Bevelle while he escapes, watch Bevelle crumble and the war end before returning to Lenne. She wouldn't need to die, she wouldn't need to sacrifice herself anymore. This was going to save her, this was going to save everyone. Shuyin could hear the machina start to run, he could feel it start to warm up as the keys under his fingers heated up.

"Vegnagun, you are under my control now. Destroy my enemies, protect what is precious to me. Obey my commands! Destory Bevelle!" Shuyin ordered as he started playing the final notes.

It was coming to life, it was coming to life! At the moment the world paused for Shuyin and he opened his eyes, spotting a clear redish blue sky with clouds floating around him, the sun setting in the distance a soft orange color. Standing in front of him was the love of his life. Lenne was there, turning her head and smiling brightly for him. He smiled right back at her. Finally they could live in peace; finally they were free to live their lives. She called out his name, Shuyin smiled even more as the music he played started coming back to him. Her voice was so beautiful, so angelic, her singing along with the song he was playing would have been the most beautifulest thing in the world.

She called out his name again, Shuyin opened his eyes. It was all a vision of what was to come after he did this, after her finished this and accomplished his mission.

Shuyin.

He heard it once more; it wasn't soft or sweet, it was desperate. She was screaming, yelling. No, he was in Bevelle while she in Zanarkand. He must have been hearing thi-

"SHUYIN!"

Shuyin flew from his seat and ran over to the edge, looking out and over Vegnagun at the entrance he once stood at staring at this magnificent machina. Lenne stood down there walking forward, her arms wide open as she screamed out his name again. Light was shining towards her,Vegnagun started up, opening its cannon.

What was she doing there?

…

Why was she here?

…

Was she really there?"

…

She's standing right in front of the weapon; it was going to kill her. It was going to hurt her if she stood there. Shuyin nearly fell off Vegnagun as he leaned off the edge, blinking his eyes several times to make sure she wasn't a mirage.

"YOU MUST STOP! THAT'S ENOUGH! SHUYIN!" She screamed out to him.

"LENNE!" He yelled right back.

He couldn't believe it; he couldn't. Shuyin stared at her, into her eyes, and she stared right back. Fear, happiness, hurt, confusion, it was all there. She was here, she was really- the doors started buzzing from the entrance way. Lenne looked back and saw guards trying to make their way in, running towards her. Shuyin saw it too and quickly went to Lenne, swearing to protect her, only here right now because he wanted to protect her.

Priest Cyrus had tried his best leading her down here undetected and Lenne had snuck her hardest to search for him unnoticed. If only she could have gotten here sooner, if only she would have been a few minutes sooner before Shuyin started up the weapon. She saw it start to move, to glow, heard it powering up and was sure the guards heard it too since they were on their way over.

The doors opened and they came running in the same time Shuyin yelled out her name and came running towards her. He made it to her first and pulled her into his arms, not believing she was here, couldn't believing she was real. Lenne ducked her head into his chest and held onto him her tightest, wishing so many nights for him to be back in her arms. This was their reunion; this was their moment holding each other.

Lights suddenly flashed on them and Lenne knew it was over. She knew it was; she accepted it. There was no point in fighting anymore, in trying to get away. She may have been able to fight off some of them, but there were hundreds more lying in wait probably making their way towards them. So Lenne took a breath and leaned into Shuyin, only looking at him. Shuyin turned his head and glared at the soldiers with hatred for all of them to knock over dead.

No, no, NO! It wasn't supposed to be this way! It wasn't supposed to end this way! He was supposed to save Lenne! He wanted to save Lenne! He was almost there, so close, so very close! Caught right at the last step! Caught right when, right when he saw their happiness. The Bevelle soldiers all started lowing their guns to take aim and Shuyin was about to charge at them. He wouldn't stand a chance, maybe he could protect Lenne a little bit so she could run. So she could escape. So she could survive. So she could live on.

A hand clenched against his chest and Shuyin looked down, seeing the defeat and acceptance in Lenne's eyes. Just that one stare from her made him calm down, his face scrunching up in regret for not being able to do any of the things he promised her. She stared at him, seeing his fight leaving him, wanting to say something, so many things, wishing there was a way to help, maybe suggesting to fight back and try seeing the fight in his eyes. They slowly faded away though and his face turned calm and sincere, regretful as he stared down at her. Her eyebrows lowered and Shuyin's eyes widened, reading her face.

She was ready to die here in his arms. His lips opened slightly, so many words he wanted to tell her. So many apologizes, so many wishes, so many secrets, so many confessions. It was like they could read each others mind in these short few moments before Lenne closed her eyes and nodded, forgiving him for everything and wishing he would do the same.

Emotions flooded through her, so many, so fast, regrets, wishes, all the same Shuyin had. While his biggest regret was not being able to save her, Lenne's biggest regret was not being able to tell him. She was so scared of her emotions; she didn't know anything about them or how to control them so she always put it off. She never told the truth; never knew if what she was feeling was real or not. At this last moment between them... Lenne felt it.

Love. It was love. It had always been love. She loved him. She should have told him sooner, should have told it when he first told her, should have told him every time he told her. She loved him. Lenne finally opened her eyes, a stray tear sliding down her cheek as she smiled.

Gunshots were fired and she felt herself falling. It was unfair. So unfair. Right when she finally found the courage, right when she was finally about to tell him. Lenne saw him in the hazyness of her vision reaching out to her and she tried reaching back for him. Tears started flowing down her cheeks as she struggled to say the three words, darkness slowly taking her vision away from her.

"I love you."

She was able to see the light gone from his eyes, his hand stopped reaching towards her as he laid there cold on the ground before she could see, hear, and feel no longer.


	15. Chapter 15

He wasn't able to hear me. He didn't hear, he doesn't know. I wasn't able to confess in time... I wasn't able to tell him my true feelings.

He gave me such happiness, he took care of me and gave me so many wonderful memories. He loved me; he'll never know I feel the same.

Shuyin I love you. I love you! I love you Shuyin! Please hear me! Please listen! I'm in love with you! I was so happy with you, you made me happy everyday you were in my life! I love you! I love you! Please respond! Please hear me! I love you Shuyin! Shuyin!

I won't leave without him. I've waited so long for him, I'm not going to leave him now. I can't leave, I can't go without telling him. Shuyin, Shuyin where are you? Shuyin come find me.

I'm waiting Shuyin, just like I promised. I'm waiting for you before I go on.

* * *

"No, no! Where am I?! Where is she?!" Shuyin yelled tugging at the cage he was in.

"LENNE! LENNE! DAMMIT LENNE! WHERE ARE YOU?!" He yelled out.

He knew the answer though. He remembered her dying right beside him, he remembered himself dying. Why wasn't she here when he woke up though? Weren't they in the Farplanes? The afterlife? Where was she? Why was he locked up here?! Why wasn't she with him?! WHAT WAS GOING ON?!

He was a prisoner; he was found as an unsent and taken prisoner by the Bevelle's. The soldiers who walked in taunted him, interrigated him, made him remember everything, made him realize why he was here. The Bevelle's, this was all thier fault. They killed her, they took her away from him. THIS WAS THIER DOING! He needed to get out of here, he needed to take his revenge, revenge on the people who killed Lenne. Only then could he reunite with her; he was still alive in this world only to take revenge on those who threatened to harm her and killed her. Shuyin was going to kill them, Shuyin was going to kill them all and then they were going to be reunited.

"No, I'm not sorry! I haven't done anything wrong!" Shuyin yelled out.

How could he have been sorry for what he did if it was for her? If anything he was sorry he hadn't activated the weapon sooner, that he hadn't killed them all. Shuyin grabbed the bars and tried breaking it as he went mad stuck inside this cage for so long.

"I know you're listening. If she was your girl, what would you do?! How can you blame me for trying to use your weapon?! It was the only way I could save the summoner! What would you do if you were me?!" Shuyin yelled.

He sighed out and tried pulling the bars again, his hatred and anger growing greater and greater with every tug.

"LET ME OUT!"

Lenne! Lenne! LENNE! Lenne! Lenne. Lenne...

"I want to see her..." Shuyin whimpered nodding his head down.

His strength left him as he fell down to his knees.

"Lenne."

* * *

It took time. Ages. Years. It was unbarable at first, as time went on by though he got used to waiting. A thousand years passed until his plan was finally set into play; it took a thousand years for him to finally see her right when his plan was about to commence.

She was waiting for him; he knew she would be just like she knew he would never stop searching for her. And now, finally. Shuyin walked through the plains with a smile on his face, can't believing his luck. Finally, finally.

"I've finally found you."

Lenne looked at him catiously, like she was in a daze as well as she stared at him.

"Is it... really you?"

She didn't believe either, but this was real and this was happening and he couldn't believe it really was.

"It is me, Shuyin. I've waited so long Lenne."

Lenne turned away from him, probably embarrased or maybe even still mad at him for before beacuse of her reply to him.

"But I'm not Lenne."

"Lenne, we disappeared together, but when I had awoke I was alone," Shuyin said taking a step towards her. "I looked for you for so long," he continued making a slow pace towards her, "while I wandered I realized something, Spira hadn't changed at all. Everyone's still fighting over nothing, still dying like they used to. A thousand years has past and they can't leave thier hatred behind," Shuyin growled, although he was no different.

He couldn't leave his hatred behind either, but for good reason. They took his one true love, they took her away from him over nothing. That war wasn't thier war, that fight wasn't thier fight. They weren't supposed to die back there and yet they had been dragged in and forced to die anyway.

"I'm through waiting, I'll fix it. This world has continued to fail us and what's worse I've failed to protect you. Vegnagun will make that all go away," Shuyin said clenching his fist. This time he would not fail, this time he will complete his mission and make sure all of Spira pay for what they did to them. And afterwards, after everything is wiped clean and the world is a perfect place-

"And we'll fade away, together." Shuyin said with such a happy expression, finally making it over to her, "help me do it... Lenne."

He was scared that if he touched her she would only turn out to be a mirage, a dream like all the previous times. When he barely made contact though and touched flesh, felt warmth, he turned her around and pulled her into his arms tightly. She was here, she was in his arms, he would protect her, she would be safe as long as he was here now.

* * *

A thousand years. Alone. Forgotten. Unknown. Asleep. In the darkness for a thousand years. She could hear a song in the distance one day, her song, no, thier song. It woke her up a little, but not completely. She tried to hear it better, listen to it clearer. Was it her song? Yes, yes it was. Did she remember the lyrics? The words wouldn't come out. She couldn't sing; then how about dance? Did she remember the dance? Even if she didn't, she felt like her body knew it. She started moving, did she? Something was moving, someone. The dance was happening and she felt happy, joy in such a long time.

She started to regain herself slowly, started remembering, being able to move, feel, think, but not speak yet. She saw someone else playing behind her eyelids, another journey, another love. This wasn't her love though, this wasn't her. She remembered him slowly, her beginning coming first. Her parents, her life, her journey, then he came in. One by one, day by day, slowly but surely, she remembered him. She slowly awoken and came back; there was no body for her to come back to though. She was somewhere, but she was moving, alive, or at least someone else was.

Somedays were exciting, some were boring. Where was he? She saw him somtimes, glimspes of him, more memories from someone else's eyes. She heard her name, once or twice, but he never said it? Where was he? Where was he? Where was-

His voice. She heard it. His sweet, handsome, loving voice. Shuyin. Shuyin! Where was he?! Where are you?! He was standing in front of her smiling, tender love in his eyes. He was speaking to her, Lenne couldn't listen though. She was too happy, to excited, too overjoyed that he was here with her again. His arms slowly wrapped around her and her heart sang.

I love you! I love you!

She tried confessing out, but she couldn't hear the words being spoken. Her feelings were coming out though, they were flying all around her and into the air. Listen Shuyin! Hear me! I love you!

Yet again he didn't hear. A voice interrupted thier moment and Shuyin was gone from her again. No, please no, Shuyin! Don't do this! Not again! Don't try and leave me again! Don't dirty your hands anylonger! Come home with me! Come back with me! Shuyin! Shuyin!

...

It took a while, maybe even a thousand more years, but Lenne was going to save him. She wasn't going to leave him again. After so long of staying still he had finally found her only to walk away? No, it was Lenne's turn to find him now. She realized what was happening, that reunion made her realize what she was and what he was as well. The unsent. She couldn't leave without him and he couldn't leave without her, he must have forgotten the real reason for staying though. He must have forgotten why he was still here.

Shuyin I'll rescue you. Shuyin I'll save you. Shuyin I love you, don't forget me. Wait for me.

* * *

Oh a thousand words, one thousand embraces, will cradel you making all of your weary days seem far away. They'll hold you forever.

Shuyin? Remember that song I hummed what seems like ages ago? I could ever come up with the right lyrics, the right tone. I finally did though. Were you able to hear Shuyin? I wanted to sing this for you, to you. Did you hear? Did you listen?

Shuyin, don't look so sad. I'm here, I'm here. How did I do that again? How was I able to show myself? Because of you Shuyin. Because I wanted for you to hear the song from me, and from her. Just like you, I want you to talk to me, not her. She may not be me, but I am here Shuyin. I am here.

"Don't try to tell me you understand."

Shuyin, oh Shuyin.

Oh a thousand words have never been spoken, they'll fly to you, they'll carry you home, and into my arms suspended on silver wings.

I felt myself, my arms, my legs, I felt myself coming alive. I was standing on my own two feet; what did that feel like again? I staggered out a bit before being able to remember and balance myself. Was I really here? Was I really alive? Could he really see me?

"Lenne?"

Shuyin looked at me in surprised, I must have looked surprised too. I was here, I was here. I started walking over to him, to my beloved, and he must have been shocked, scared, confused because he started fussing. I simply smiled at him and caught the hand he threw at me, holding it dearly in my hands and then too my heart.

"Lenne," he breathed out, accepting me.

He grabbed my hands in his own and stared down at me. So many words, so many things, so much unspoken words between us. Why act like everythign that had happened though happened? That our stories were about to end meaing we were about to fade as well, together or not. No, why couldn't we act like nothing ever happened?

"Hi there," I smiled softly at him.

He chocked up and gasped, shaking his head at me, "a thousand years and this moment is all we get?"

Oh Shuyin, "this moment's enough."

I shook my head at what he was worried and confused about, not caring about any of that. After yearning for him for so long, after finally being able to see him again, to hold his hand, to be here with him...

"I don't need anything else," I said with complete truth pressing his hand against my cheek, "just knowing how you feel is enough."

Because you never stopped loving me after a thousand years Shuyin and never stopped trying to protect me either. I was so lucky to have you while I had you, even luckier to have you now even after eveything.

"Shuyin, let's end this. Let's go home," I begged him.

I saw the regret in his eyes of everything as he shook his head at me, "can we?"

I smiled and reached for his shoulders, "that was all a thousand years ago. We've come too far to look back now. Rest Shuyin, rest with me."

You haven't stopped searching for a thousand years, I'd say it was about time you got your peace. Shuyin stared at me with such wide eyes and disbelief, his arms slowly wrapped around my waist and I leaned down and hugged his head to my chest as he started crying. That's right Shuyin, we're together now.

"Let's go. I have a new song for you."

His hands clenched for my harder and I smiled, knowing he was ready to depart. I couldn't leave without giving my thanks to the summoner who made this all possible. Who gave me this second chance at happiness, who helped me finally meet Shuyin again. We could be together forever now, I wasn't ever going to let him go and he wouldn't either. We could finally find our happy ending.

"Thank you."

* * *

Shuyin remembered this scene. The redish blue skies, the clouds slowly floating by in the distance, the sun casting a beautiful orange sunset. If he remembered correctly when he'd turn his head he would see her; he did. She was standing right across from him like last time, staring and smiling at him.

"Shuyin," she whispered.

"Lenne? Is it really over now? Are we going home?" He asked walking towards her.

He felt like he was walking on clouds, not being able to reach her as quickly as he wanted to. Lenne smiled and giggled a little, meeting him half way.

"Yes Shuyin, yes. We're going home now."

Shuyin couldn't believe it as he started laughing and crying at the same time, holding onto her waist as they finally met up with each other.

"I'm home," he cried out.

"Welcome home Shuyin," Lenne cried as well before closing her eyes.

Shuyin kissed her and she kissed him right back, thier feelings of over a thousand years flooding back towards them. Everything was quiet and silent in the world, then noise started coming back slowly. People's voices, music, chatter. The lights started changing from underneath thier eyelids and when they woke up they found themselves standing in the middle of Zanarkand in each other's arms, staring lovingly at each other.

"So, new song huh? Does it have any emotion to it at all?" Shuyin teased with a bright smile.

"Yup, a thousand years worth of emotion." Lenne told him.

"I can't wait to hear it then."

"Why should you have to wait? I wrote this for you Shuyin, you might remember the melody to it."

_I know that your hiding things  
Using gentle words to shelter me  
Your words were like a dream  
But dreams could never fool me  
Not that easily_

_I acted so distant then  
Didn't say goodbye before you left  
But I was listening  
You fight your battles far from me  
Far too easily_

_"Save your tears cause I'll come back"  
I could hear that you whispered as you walked through that door  
But still I swore  
To hide the pain, when I turn back the pages  
Shouting might have been the answer  
What if I cried my eyes out and begged you not to depart  
But now I'm not afraid to say what's in my heart_

_Though a thousand words  
Have never been spoken  
They'll fly to you  
Crossing over the time  
And distance holding you, suspended on silver wings  
And a thousand words  
One thousand confessions  
Will cradle you  
Making all of the pain you feel seem far away  
They'll hold you forever_

_The dream isn't over yet  
Though I often say I can't forget  
I still relive that day  
You've been there with me all the way  
I still hear you say_

_"Wait for me, I'll write you letters"  
I could see how you stand with your eyes to the floor  
But still I swore  
To hide the doubt when I turn back the pages  
Anger might have been the answer  
What if I'd hung my head and said that I couldn't wait  
But now I'm strong enough to know it's not too late_

_Cause a thousand words  
Call out through the ages  
They'll fly to you  
Even though we can't see  
I know they are reaching you, suspended on silver wings  
Oh a thousand words  
One thousand embraces  
Will cradle you  
Making all of your weary days seem far away  
They'll hold you forever_

_Oh a thousand words (a thousand words)  
Have never been spoken (ohh yeah)  
They'll fly to you  
They'll carry you home, (carry you home) and into my arms  
Suspended on silver wings (on silver wings!)  
And a thousand words (ohh)  
Call out through the ages (call through the ages!)  
They'll cradle you (ohh yeah)  
Make all of the lonely years to lonely days (lonely days)  
They'll hold you forever._

_Ohhhhhhhhhhh a thousand words_

She was standing up on stage like always during her concerts, Shuyin always in the best seat of the house facing her with the perfect view. She was smiling and waving, he was smiling and couldn't wait to have her back in his arms alone. Lenne looked over to him and through the cheers and in front of thousands of fans brought the mike to her mouth.

"I love you Shuyin."


End file.
